YuGiOh Generation R
by rlwanggames
Summary: In this revised version of Yu Gi Oh: Yugi will be the reincarnation of the Nameless Pharaoh. He will not have two different personalities. Note: Reina, one of my characters will be a actor, so 1/3 of this will be her movie scripts. Better on inside! Enjoy
1. Chapter 1: Duelist Kingdom

Yu-Gi-Oh FanFaction

In this revised version of Yu Gi Oh: Yugi will be the reincarnation of the Nameless Pharaoh. He will not have two different personalities. Yugi's Father will be established businessman and his Mother would have been a professional actress that died giving birth to him. Because of this Yugi's Father has always disliked him and left him to go live with his grandfather on his mother's side. (The Grandfather) Yugi's grandfather would be an archeologist that is famous for breaking into some of the most difficult tombs in the world. Yugi wouldn't be a commoner like in the Anime, but the respected son going to Ouran High School, "for the stunning rich and beautiful." Bakura will be his best friend throughout his life. Bakura's Father will be the president of a newspaper company and his mom is a ballerina. In my story Joey is a respected duelist that won his way to the top and meet Yugi when they were dueling against each other. Kiba's childhood is exactly the same, but he was never corrupted in the beginning and he met Yugi in Duelist Kingdom. I'm beginning this Fanfiction in Duelist Kingdom when Peguses tries to take over Kiba Corp. I'm not going to bother showing how he got his star chips and just move on to the Finals.

Chapter 1: Duelist Kingdom

It was a boring Friday afternoon; Yugi, a blond haired high-school student was sitting out on the porch of his grandfather's 98 roomed mansion. He was with a family friend named Bakura Ryo. Bakura's father was the president of a major newspaper organization, Ryo's Day Corp, and a maid named Tea Garder. Tea was a commoner and a next door neighbor. Her parents ran a beautiful flower shop just a few blocks down to Main Street. And just because she is a maid don't expect her to be all, My Lord Yugi. She's an incredible dancer and karate champion and a cheerleader.

Sorry, let's get back to the real story. It was a boring Friday afternoon and Yugi and Bakara were teaching Tea about Dual Monsters when another maid delivered a letter form Maximillion Pegasus. It is an invitation inviting Yugi and Bakura to a new tournament he is hosting.

"Strange" replied Bakura while rummaging through the contents of the box.

"What's so strange?" Tea asked.

Bakura rolled his eyes "Why did he send an invitation inviting both Yugi and me? How did he know I would be here?"

Yugi looking slightly bored said "I've appeared in why to many tournaments over the last few years and all of them have been extremely uninteresting."

Tea's eyes began shining with admiration, "That's only because you're an amazing duelist Yugi."

Bakura was trying to contain a laugh and failed. Tea karate chopped him on the head. Unfortunaty, it seemed to do no good.

"If you not going Yugi, I won't bother"

Two Weeks Later

Pegasus stands up and congratulates the finalists, telling them that they're the finest in the world, and he looks forward to their dueling best. If they give him any less, he will know. He chuckles, and his Millennium Eye glows.

Joey takes a moment to thank Yugi. Here he is, in the final match of the biggest Duel Monsters tournament ever held, and it's all because of Yugi. Yugi says Joey's wrong—he earned his place there. Joey says that no matter what happens, Yugi will always be his friend. But that doesn't mean he's going to go easy on Yugi.

Back 11 Days

Yugi and Bakura are boarding the ship the Duelist Kingdom when they spot a blond kid, with ragged jeans and a green shirt fighting with the guards.

"Commoners are allowed in this tournament right?" asked Bakura clearly having a laugh.

"I think only the ones that won tournaments" replied Yugi "Should we help him?"

"Why Not?

Bakura walked over to the guards and handed the kid all his star chips. Then walked back and whispered. "See you at the finals, Yugi. I'll take a helicopter to Industrial Illusions in about a week.

Yugi wanted to argue, but realized it was too late. The Kid was named Jeoy Wheeler.

On the way to Duelist Kingdom Yugi founds out Joey has a friend named Tristan that had stowed away. As a matter of fact they found at least 30 people stowing away including Tea.

Tea smiles and smirks "My deepest apologies Master Yugi, but I wasn't going to let you have all the fun without me.

(Yugi's always been good at first impressions. So he know something was fishy about Weevil Underwood from the get good.)

The four duelists were walking by the trading when a dreamly, but scary voice ran out!

I blond lady wearing purple was complaining about the dorm room accommodations being provided for the unranked duelists. Surely a luxury cruiser has better rooms somewhere! Pegasus' suits started threatening to throw her out, when Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood show up, saying that the private rooms are reserved for finalists in previous championships, like them. Yugi congratulates Weevil for winning the Regionals, while Joey brags that he and Yugi will win this tournament. Weevil says he won't really consider himself a champion until he defeats the duelist that who every tournament he has ever been to, Yugi, but he's sure he'll end up dueling Yugi in this tournament. Yugi cheerfully says he's looking forward to it. Weevil tells Yugi he'll let him in on a little secret—there are new rules on the island that will require more strategy. But Rex buts in and says rules are for losers then he walked always toward the blond lady. Weevil leaves as well.

Back in Rex Raptor's room, the blond lady, Mai Valentine flatters Rex for a bit, then challenges him to a duel, with a kiss for the prize if he wins. Mai puts her deck on the table and tells Rex to cut the cards. If she wins, she says, he'll agree to clear out of the room for the rest of the trip.

Five Minutes Later

Mai tosses a humiliated Rex Raptor out of his room.

When they arrive at duelist kingdom, Pegasus welcomes them. "You're the world's greatest duelists from around the, but by the end of the tournament, only one of them will be crowned the King, so you must assemble you decks with care and let the Duelist Kingdom Tournament began!

Just like in the Anime, Yugi Challengers Weevil First and Bets Him!

Then they hear a familiar voice—it's Mai Valentine, taunting the player she's just beaten, and demanding his Star Chips. The boy protests, claiming she must have cheated somehow. How could she have known what her cards were when they were still face down? She says she's psychic—and he's done. The boy runs away in tears, while Mai laughs.

Then she spots the gang, sees Yugi's three Star Chips, and says she might be ready for another duel. Téa whispers to Yugi to take her, and knock her off the island! But the player she challenges is—Joey! Yugi wondered if he had the guts. Joey says he guesses she heard about his skill, but she tells him not to flatter himself.

They Duel Joey Wins

The Next day, Joey celebrates his two Star Chips, saying he can't believe it happened. Tea wonders if there's a time limit on how long he gets to crow, but Tristan tells her to cut him some slack, asking did she ever believe Joey would actually beat Mai in a duel? Yugi says he knew Joey could do it, and tells Joey he's proud of him.

They traveled until noon and it looked as though Joey was going to die of exhaustion. Yugi goes into the forest looking for food and finds I fisherman named Mako Tsunami. Yugi agrees to duel Mako on the condition he would hand over not only his star chips, but the fish! Yugi wins and returns the see Tea had found apples at a nearby tree.


	2. Chapter 2: The Kiba Brothers

**Chapter 2: The Kiba Brothers**

Inside Pegasus dungeon lies a small boy with long black hair. He wore a leather uniform and a silk scarf, so he was certainly a child of great wealth. However he was also chained from head to toe. There were guard guarding him so he must be a super important prisoner.

In the morning of that exact day, Yugi woke up with a startle. This was the first time he had slept on rocks. Ate over cooked fish and didn't have maids surrounding him 24/7. It was strange and confused him. So this morning he wrote a note in the sand (he has no paper) and decided to take a walk around the castle.

Opps, I forgot to mention something about Yugi at in the Intro (And I'm not making this story up as I go, I actually have everything planned out.) Right see Yugi and Bakura had to learn self-defense to protect themselves when they were children, so they're both super human in a way! Imagine them to be like Kenshion in Samurai X!

Continuing, as Yugi walks around the castle he hears the sound of a gunfire, intrigued Yugi slowly jumps from each window into the building.

**Seto Kiba**

A few fifteen miles from there the president of Kiba Corp, Seto Kiba was sitting at his desk in the main office of the Company. He knew he was being shut down! He knew want was happening, everything he own and everyone he trusted was beening taken away from him. He knows this because he did the same thing to his step-father. The only thing he know he could do to keep his company is to go to Duelist Kingdom and beat Pegasus at his own game, but Pegasus was keeping his brother, Mokuba captive; which is preventing him from acting! He glared hopelessly at Kisara, a beautiful silver-haired girl that only he could see.

Kisara smiles reassuringly, "I'm sure Seto that you will get both your brother and your company back."

Seto nods, then sneers, "You seem to think I can do that with the flick of a button, but it isn't that easy. Do you honestly think words can help me now?"

After a long period of time, Kisara apologies and disappears.

**Back at Duelist Kingdom**

Yugi climbs to the top of the tower where he heard the gun shot. He sneaks in through the pipes and sees – that inside Pegasus dungeon lies a small boy with long black hair. He wore a leather uniform and a silk scarf, so he was certainly a child of great wealth. However he was also chained from head to toe. There were guards guarding him so he must be a super important prisoner. Yugi show the depressed look on the boy's face and did something unthinkable! He kicked open the pipe and as the guards attempted to react, he vanished, after moments the cell down blow open with white smoke. Yugi had snapped off the chains and hurled the boy outside within seconds.

**Later**

About an hour has passed since Yugi rescued the chained boy; He's named was Mokuba Kiba. Mokuba explains to Yugi about a secret meeting he overheard.

Mokuba explains he saw the Big Five, the five best workers in Kiba Corp, discussing a meeting with Maximillion Pegasus. The Big 5 want to take over Kaiba Corp and merge with Pegasus's Industrial Illusions. However occurring to Kiba Corp bylaws only a living air and take full control over the company. That is way they captured him.

Yugi grows uncertain about helping Mokuba under these conditions because first he would be claiming he is an enemy of Industrial Illusions and second because he knows he shouldn't get involved with matters that concern company rivalry

.Yugi leads Mokuba back to the campsite, to found Joey engaged in a duel against Rex Raptor, the Dino Duelist. Mokuba states how Jeoy doesn't stand a chance while Yugi explains the situation to Tea. Then as if on cue, a blue-eyes white jet pulls up on the ground. Mokuba runs in to meet his brother, who was astonished to see he was not in chains. Mokuba tells Kiba how Yugi saved him. Kiba thanks Yugi for his hard work then walks toward the castle with Mokuba.

Joey had won the duel and not only got 4 star chips, but the red-eyes black dragon as well.

He happily bragged on until they heard a scream, Yugi immediately recognized the voice to be Mai Valentine and reuses in to help her.


	3. Chapter 3: Millennium What!

**Chapter 3: Millennium What!**

**Bakura**

When I rode back to Yugi's Mansion, I found Yugi's grandfather. He was sitting in his wheelchair in the yard, happily sipping tea. When Yugi's grandfather noticed me, he called me over and asked why I wasn't already at duelist kingdom.

"I ran into a kid that really wanted to enter the tournament and out of the goodness of my heart I gave him my star chips", replied Bakura

Grandpa chucks and adds, "Well I'm glad you're here; I just got back from Egypt and brought the two of you a souvenir."

Bakura smiles while he takes the necklace. It looked like a good luck charm. (It's the Millennium Ring)

Yugi's grandfather kindly asks if Bakura could bring the other item to Yugi. Bakura gladly agrees and takes the ancient box.

He asks what they are.

"Oh the director of Egyptian finds and artifacts, Ishizu Ishtar, presented them to me." Replied Grandpa. (Still Jolly) "She said they are called the Millennium Ring and Puzzle."

Bakura rode to Duelist Kingdom on a family helicopter three days later and happened to be in the same area where Mia screamed and just like Yugi rushed to help her. Bakura got there before Yugi and already engaged in a duel with the bully before Yugi.

**Yugi**

I found the place where I heard Mia scream, and found something I didn't expect to see. Mia was unconscious on the floor and next to her was a big glowing ball of darkness. I tried hard to pear inside the ball and found two people-like shapes.

**Bakura**

"Alright Panic where are we?" asked Bakura. He knew that this guy's game was to scary his appoints, but he still hadn't expected to enter a different world.

"What are you talking about?" replied Panic; his voice shaky, " I can't do something like this.

**Pegasus**

I was enjoying my day fine, until I was brought the information about Mokuba's escape; and I was enjoying my evening presenting, until I sensed the presence of the shadow realm. I didn't expect another Millennium Item to be on my island, after all Ishizu had all the other items under her control.

"Wart."

"Yes, Master Pegasus"

"I want to know who is dueling in area 11"

"Right away sir"

**3 hours has passed, Bakura had won the duel and explained everything he know to Yugi.**

**(Just like in Yugioh Gx Episode: 5 & 6, Panic was taken over by the spirits of the shadow realm)**

"So, Bakura do you think that was one of Panic's tricks or do you think you really were in the shadow realm?" Asked Yugi

"I honestly don't know, but every time one of us lost life points my Millennium Ring began to glow" Bakura pondered

They agreed to visit Ishizu after Yugi won Duelist Kingdom.

That will not be necessary, thought Pegasus; who had witnessed everything thanks to the power of his Millennium Eye.


	4. Chapter 4: Pegasus

**Chapter 4: Pegasus**

**(Everything else went exactly the same why as the anime; they meet bones and Bandit Keith. Then after they got all their star chips. Kiba is forced to duel Yugi, BUT INSTEAD OFYUGI FINDING A WAY TO BEAT THE BLUE-EYES UTIMATE DRAGON, HE WAS JUST OVERWELMED! After that Mia comes and gives Yugi all the star chips they need! Sorry no fight with Tea. Pegasus bets Kiba in the exact same way, then he calls Yugi and Bakura in side have a conversation with them.)**

Pegasus asks them if they know who the person on the painting was. It was a beautiful women, she had golden hair and sea blue eyes, but they didn't know who she was. Pegasus hands them his dairy; he says it will explain part of the story for him.

It explains that Cecelia, the women in the painting was Pegasus' lover, who died when she was 17. The two had met at a party in Las Vegas held by Pegasus' father. They were attracted to each other at once and told each other their dreams. Pegasus' being that he wanted to be a painter and travel the world. The two vowed to always be together. However tragedy struck and Cecelia died of an illness.

He wrote that he was determined to search the Earth for a way to reach her beyond the mortal veil and his travels led him to Egypt. Here he met Shadi, who knew what Pegasus was going through, but told him to leave. Despite that, Pegasus followed him to an underground cavern. However the guards spotted him and took him to Shadi, who was guardian of the Millennium Items. Explaining that the only way to leave the crypt is to be chosen, Shadi inserted the Millennium Eye into Pegasus left socket, saying it would either choose him or punish him for being unworthy. The eyes choose Pegasus and for a brief moment, he was reunited with a vision of Cecelia. Seeing her was not the same as touching her, but Pegasus was inspired to find a way to hold her again.

"Yugi, Bakura, you are both duelist chosen by the Millennium Items. Your sworn duty is to protect the items and hernias their shadow powers." Pegasus continued to tell them about shadow games. "Pharaohs would hold mystical duels in other dimensions, but not with cards—they battled with real monsters and real magic. Magical forces so powerful that the Egyptians lost control of them, and nearly destroyed the world."

**Yugi says "It's a good story, but these monsters can't be real."**

**"If you don't believe me Yugi, then let me show you."**

**(They have the same duel in Episode 2, but no grandpa soul stealing. *In this redone series Pegasus only wants Kiba Corp, he is on Yugi's side.)**

**(Bakura had disappeared when Yugi and Pegasus were dueling. Pegasus had convinced Yugi about the Shadow Games)**

**(Ok, I know this is a short chapter and I keep jumping around the place, but Duelist Kingdom is over and the finals went exactly like the anime.)**

**(Yugi's been named the King of Games and is the most famous person in the world, Duke Attacked)**

**(ALSO PEGASUS HAS HIS EYE UNTIL THE END, BAKURA DOESN'T STEAL IT!)**


	5. Chapter 5 & 6: Keeper of Time

**Chapter 5: Keeper of Balance**

**(Spoiler: Sorry, but I'm going to go right on ahead and tell you how I planned this story out. First I think Shadi shouldn't have 2 Millennium Item so I created a lot of new characters, Reina's younger sister is going to be the owner of the Millennium Scale. And I created 6 other Millennium Items, the original Millennium Items are being called the original Millennium Items. In Battle City you're going to meet Reina, her family and 3 other new Millennium Item Owners with the 2 old ones.) Also if anyone has any names they would like me to use, please let me know.) In Battle City, the duels are pretty much going to be the same, but I'm changing the story completely. Also Zigfried tries to destroy the Battle City and their isn't going to be a KC Grand Championship. After that 2 years pass, Yugi is like the most famous person in the world. He knows all the Millennium Item owners and they are all great friends. Then he meets Seal of Orichalcos and Dots. I've changed almost nothing in this battle. Except they were not fighting on Earth. After that, Yugi becomes the hero on 9 different worlds. (In Yugioh Gx there are 12 worlds.) Then Yugi goes to Duel Academy and meets Jadon. Also the sacred breast cards were actually sealed their by Ishizu.)**

**(Spoiler Continued: This is where the real fun starts! Ok all the Original Millennium Items stopped working so everyone is really worried. The problem is a space time continuum, so Yugi and the Pharaoh switch places, Kiba and Seto, Bakura and Thief Bakura, Ishizu and Isis. J)**

Up in the Kangaroo Point Cliffs of Australia, Reina Bettybata, the stunning, talented samurai / singer / actress / duelist was having a conversation with what everyone in the mansion called her hallucination. She and her younger sister both claimed that their Dual Monster cards came to life and talked to them. Naturally, no one believed them and everyone does say brilliancy comes with insanity. Reina was never really normal. She was born in a high class family and was second in line to be head, but left and changed her last name. She always insisted her younger sister goes to a commoner school despite the fact they were swimming in money. She never took interest in a boy and never attempted to make friends. Everything she said was weird, but she was famous. She had beautiful crystal-mazed voice. She was a legendary actress that never had to redo a scene. She had mad sword skills and was a respected duelist.

Her younger sister, Jasmine was stranger, and didn't have a single skill to make up for it.

Tomorrow, Reina would be leaving to Egypt. The Director of Egyptian Finds and Artifacts, Ishizu Ishtar had sent her a letter containing a somewhat important matter.

Back in Time:

When Reina was a little girl the guardian Shadi, presented her with a strange medallion; He said that it contained powerful mystical powers from another world. The medallion was made from a golden substance, but wasn't gold. It also had I eye symbol carved in the middle. Shadi had said he would send for her when dark times approach, but that was eleven years ago. Reina had never taken those words very seriously and had always considered him to be crazy. I mean honestly MAGIC!

She spent her entire trip wondering why she was wasting her time and what dark time must have been approaching.

In Egypt

Once there, Ishizu started to tell her about duel monsters and the ancient past; she told Reina that fate had chosen her the weld the Millennium Seal and her sister the Millennium Scale.

After hearing the story Reina was tern between claiming Ishizu was completely crazy or believing what she was being told. She had always known she was different, that she was special. In the end she decided to help Ishizu, it didn't matter if she believed this hocuses- pocus story or not.

Kiba

Kaiba and Mokuba confront the Big 5 executives who conspired with Pegasus to take over Kaiba Corporation. Kaiba announces that they're all immediately fired.

The Big 5 furiously leave Kiba Corp.

Of course, they weren't the only ones angry; thanks to Pegasus's attempted takeover of Kiba Corps it's reading practically dropped 20%. He would have to spend the next few months getting its reputation back on track. Meanwhile…

… Yugi had been in deep seas himself, ever since Bakura disappeared and he learned that the owner of a Millennium Item usually comes to great misfortune. Seeing his depression Tea decides to try and cheer him up.

"Yugi, do you want to go out and do a few commoner things with me; we can go to the arcade."

Yugi agrees with a smile and they set out.

They stops when they see a mysterious fortune teller at the side of the street. Maybe he can help Yugi find out more about the Millennium Puzzle thought Tea! Yugi's a bit disparaging of the fortune teller, thinking "That's so childish." The fortune teller says he needs a personal item of Yugi's in order to tell his future, and asks him to give him the Puzzle. Yugi's reluctant, but finally hands over the Puzzle.

"I see that this Millennium Item now belongs to me!" the fortune teller says, overturning his table onto Yugi and Téa and running off.

Yugi runs after him, telling Téa to try to cut him off at the corner. Around a turn in the alley, Yugi's surprised to see red arrows on the walls pointing the way. Yugi knows it's a trap, but has no choice but to follow—he can't lose the Puzzle!

Téa's running down the street, worried now because there's no sign of Yugi or the fortune teller, then she sees Bakura. Shocked she forgets about Yugi and flowers him with questions.

"Where have you been for the last 9 days?"

"Are you well?"

"Don't tell me you went gambling again."

Bakura stops her in the mist of questions and asks where Yugi is. Remembering she tells him someone stole Yugi's Puzzle and ran down the alley, and he says he'll go help. Angry that he disappears for a short period of time and everything goes wrong he shouts, "Whoever is an enemy to Yugi is an enemy of me! He finds the fortune teller's broken crystal ball, and the Ring points up the alley. Bakura and Tea follows. (He has developed his shadow powers quit well!)

Yugi follows the arrows to an old warehouse, and goes inside. A strange voice laughs, and a spotlight reveals the Millennium Puzzle fastened to the wall by an eye bolt. If Yugi wants his Puzzle back, he'll have to duel for it!

They duel and Yugi wins!

Yugi asks who his opponent is, and what he wants with the Millennium Puzzle. The fortuneteller says he wants the Puzzle's power, but according to the ancient rules, he has to win it in a duel. But he won't tell Yugi who he is, only that he's familiar with the Millennium Items. We see behind the fortuneteller another person, holding the Millennium Rod.

The masked figure disappears and the warehouse sets on fire!

When Bakura and Tea arrived the fire had already gone out of control. When they break in, they search for anyone else trapped inside, and spot Yugi trying to pull out the Millennium Puzzle. They rush to him and try to pull him away, but he clings to the Puzzle, refusing to leave without it. Tea goes to grab Yugi's deck from the dueling station, while Bakura tries to get the Puzzle free. They were still having no luck with the Puzzle. Why did Yugi have to put it on such a thick chain? Tea takes her turn pulling on the chain, but it won't budge. Then Bakura gets the idea of putting the pipe through the hole of the eye bolt and using it as a lever to pull the bolt out of the wall.

The three pull their hardest, and finally the bolt pops out.

A plane touches down at the airport. Ishizu Ishtar is welcomed to Domino by several officials of the Domino Museum. They tell her they're pleased she's chosen their museum for her exhibit, and reassure her that they've taken extra precautions to protect her ancient artifacts, since she's warned them that thieves have been after them. They're shocked when Ishizu recounts their security plans to them, but she tells them the plans are fine.

"I just have a sixth sense about these things."

Once Ishizu was safely escorted into the museum; Marik appears out of the shadow and confines with Ishizu about their agreement.

Mokuba's watching Ishizu's press conference on TV in his brother's office, while Kaiba works at his desk. Ishizu says that game fans especially are invited to her exhibit, which chronicles the history of Egyptian games. In ancient times, she says, games weren't just for fun. Dueling games were played for land, wealth and power. Even the Pharaoh is said to have competed in a game against a force that threatened the entire world! Mokuba tells his brother they have to check out the exhibit, but Kaiba says he doesn't have time for mummies and pharaohs. Then suddenly Kaiba receives a phone call from Ishizu, who tells him he should pay more attention to her press conference! On the television screen, she extends a personal invitation to Seto Kaiba to come to a private exhibition that evening, saying it will change his life forever!

Chapter 6: The Nameless Pharaoh

(This is a run-though of a few original episodes, if you watched the anime; don't bothering reading it.)

Kaiba goes to the museum in his chauffeured limousine. Inside, he's greeted by Ishizu and two of her men, and discovers that he's the only guest at this private exhibition. A guard tells her that the entrances have been locked—no one can get in or out! Kaiba says he's already bored, and threatens to leave immediately if she doesn't tell him what this is all about.

In her own room, Téa is asleep at her desk, dreaming that she's in a faraway desert land, filled with Egyptian ruins. She sees Yugi walking away from her up a tall stone stairway towards a door. She calls out to him, asking him where he's going, and he tells her he's going to face his destiny. Saying goodbye, he walks through the door, which closes behind him. She wakes up, troubled.

Kaiba enters a basement room and the lights come on. He's shocked to see that the carvings on the stone look like Duel Monsters cards. Is Ishizu's story true!

"In ancient times", Ishizu tells him, "it is said that these monsters were real, summoned by sorcerers to do their bidding. But the monsters were too powerful and rampaged out of control, bringing the earth to the brink of destruction! The Pharaoh used his magic to seal the monsters away in stone tablets."

Ishizu then tells Kaiba to look at the next carving, "This is the reason I's called you there. It depicts the Pharaoh and his greatest opponent."

Kaiba's shocked to see that the Pharaoh is Yugi! And the monster carved above him is the Dark Magician! Ishizu tells Kaiba that the Pharaoh's opponent is him—and the monster carved above him is the Blue Eyes White Dragon. The heiroglyphics on the stone say that the sorcerer marched into the Pharaoh's chamber and challenged him to a duel, with the fate of the world at stake! The Pharaoh accepted the challenge, and the epic battle began.

No way, Kaiba insists. The stone has to be a fake. So Ishizu says she'll show him part of the battle first-hand, with her Millennium Necklace.

When Kaiba comes back to himself, he insisted that the sorcerer's a big loser and nothing like him!

Maybe the final vision will convince you, Ishizu says, and hits him with the necklace again. Now Kaiba sees the sorcerer call forth the ultimate beast of destruction, sacrificing two of his monsters to summon the legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon!

Ishizu asks Kaiba if he's convinced now. It's not just coincidence that he and Yugi are opponents. Kaiba gets up off the floor and picks up his briefcase. "I make my own destiny," he says, and starts to walk away.

Ishizu reminds him of the all-powerful cards she told him about. She points out the carvings at the top of the stone. They are the God cards: Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra.

"But if Pegasus had these cards, why didn't he use them at Duelist Kingdom? "

Ishizu says that Pegasus feared the power of the God cards, and couldn't control them.

Ishizu says that Pegasus gave the God cards to her. She'd hidden them away, but someone's found them. She must get them back! She tells him about the Rare Hunters, an underground sect of elite duelists, who steal rare cards to sell on the black market. She wants Kaiba to hold a Duel Monsters tournament, and bring together powerful duelists from all over the world. Kaiba agrees—the Rare Hunters would surely come to gather more rare cards, bringing the God cards with them.

Then Ishizu gives Kaiba a card—Obelisk the Tormentor! She managed to retrieve this one, and she'll lend it to Kaiba for the tournament.

"What makes you think I'll give it back?" Kaiba asks.

"You will return the card," Ishizu replied. "I have foreseen it."


	6. Chapter 7: Battle City Begans

**Chapter 7: Battle City Begins**

**(Important Chapter)**

Yugi and Tea are walking past Domino Station. Téa says that the invitation said that the tournament would be announced tonight. Yugi says he doesn't know why by he does know he must enter and win this tournament in order to fulfill his destiny. Tea asks him to promise to be careful. Yiugi knows that whoever's after the Millennium Puzzle is still out there, but he pulls out his deck.

Suddenly, Yugi hears a strange laugh. Tea asks him what it is, and he says it's probably nothing.

Just then, Mai Valentine comes running up to greet them, grabbing Téa around the neck and telling her she's looking happy.

"Tell me if this is a date Tea; No, I know it a date!" Mai screams happily into Tea's ear while choking her.

Mai's also there for the tournament. But, they don't know who's hosting it. Mai's heard some rumors that it's someone with a ton of cash and an obnoxious attitude. She guesses Kaiba.

Then suddenly a chauffeured limousine pulled on to the side of the street. Reina stepped out of it; she was wearing a bright green dress. It had long sleeves and a long neck collar. She was wearing purple lipstick and her hair was pulled down in knot.

It drew all the attentive for miles.

"She's hot"

"Sexy"

"Who is she?"

"Reina, It's Reina!"

After a minute or so Yugi remembered she was, A half Chinese, half French actress.

The red carpet was pulled, everyone who knew her lined up to get her autograph.

Almost no one noticed her nine year old sister was with her. She wasn't wearing anything special, just a school uniform; she was carrying a golden scale with her.

After she signed everyone's autograph, she pointed to Yugi and called him over.

"Big sister", said Jasmine in a voice that could only be described as cute.

She didn't reply

"You're not supposed to talk to Yugi Muto"

"Well, I guess I'm not one to do what I'm told."

Yugi walked over and Reina motioned him to enter the car. Instead, Yugi looked straight at Jasmine and asked, "Is that a Millennium Item?"

Jasmine nodded.

Yugi waves at Mai and Tea to leave and then gets in the car with Jasmine. Reina chuckles a little when they are fast on the road. "What's so funny?" Yugi asks in a serious voice. Reina smiles at him and replies, "It just bewilders me, how you let down your guard so easily." Now Yugi smiles too and says in a similar tone, "Don't worry Ms. Bettybata, I haven't let down my guard in the slightest.

Reina tells Yugi the host of this tournament is Seto Kiba and that thieves known as rare hunters are here to steal a card Kiba has in his position. "What card is it?" Yugi asks, but Reina only replies with, "A card stronger than Exodia." Contradicting her Yugi inquires, "No card is stronger than Exodia."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Yugi, Joey, Téa, and Tristan are in the schoolyard, talking about the big tournament Kaiba's putting on. Joey's furious that Kaiba didn't send him an invitiation. He was the runner-up at Duelist Kingdom! Tristan reminds Joey that Kaiba doesn't like him, and Joey says he'll give Kaiba something not to like. But when Tristan says this is exactly the way Kaiba wants Joey to react, Joey thinks maybe he doesn't need to enter snooty Kaiba's tournament. He asks Yugi if he's going to enter, and Yugi says he has to! It's his destiny! He tells them everything Reina said and explains that some sort of evil force is threatening the world, and he has to enter the tournament in order to fight it.<p>

So Joey says he'll enter the tournament, too, and pulls out his trusty Red Eyes Black Dragon, saying he'll fight right alongside of Yugi and kick Kaiba's butt. He kisses and baby-talks to his Red Eyes card, which makes everyone a little seasick, and Téa reminds him of what happened the last time he dueled. He yells and waves arms at Tea; which made Yugi think about how far his friendship with Jeoy had led him. I mean he even enrolled in a commoner's school. "So what are they waiting for!" Joey suddenly shouts and runs off to get himself a Duel Disk and sign up for the tournament, and everyone heaves long-suffering sighs.

Downtown, they find the registration office, and Joey dashes off, with Tristan right behind him. Walking along together, Yugi thanks Téa for always being his friend. She blushes deeply. They both find it hard to believe that Yami was once an Egyptian Pharaoh who saved the world! Téa's a little surprised Yugi's so unworried about it—if what Reina said is true, Yugi's in terrible danger! Yugi, on the other hand, is more worried about Kaiba's rule that the loser in a tournament duel has to give his rarest card to the winner. It's a great way to get a deck full of rare cards, but he put his heart into this deck! He doesn't want to risk his Dark Magician. But the fate of the world depends on it, so he'll play by whatever rules he has to.

They go into the shop, and Yugi tells the shopkeeper they're there to register for the Battle City Tournament. (In the Japanese, they're don't go there to register for the tournament, just to buy the Duel Disks. They're surprised when the shopkeeper asks their names.) He looks Yugi up on his computer, and sees that he's listed as a five-star duelist—the highest rank. Joey's next, but when the shopkeeper looks him up, he sees that Joey's only got one star—too low to enter the tournament. Joey throws a fit, protesting that he came in second at Duelist Kingdom, and Tristan has to restrain him. But then the shopkeeper notices that Joey's rare card is the Red Eyes Black Dragon. His master will surely be interested! He surreptitiously changes Joey's rating to four stars , and tells him that there was a computer glitch. Joey happily receives his Duel Disk, while congratulating himself on keeping his cool while the computer problem was straightened out. They all grimish or laugh.

Joey takes off, telling the gang that his sister Serenity's operation is tomorrow, and he told her he'd stay at the hospital tonight. As Joey disappears down the street, Tristan tells the others he hopes Joey will be all right—Joey's mother will be at the hospital too, and ever since she separated Joey from his sister seven years ago, Joey hasn't spoken to his mother. Tristan vows to see that the Wheeler family reunites! But Yugi knows Tristan's just trying to be a hero to impress Serenity. What stupid commoners.

* * *

><p>At the hospital the next morning, Mrs. Wheeler pounds on Serenity's door, telling Serenity to come out, but Serenity refuses. She's not going to have the operation until Joey gets there! Worried Tristan is worried and goes looking for Joey. Spotting him all beat up on the beach ,he leaps down at him, yelling, "Hey, Joey!" Joey scrambles to get out of the way, saying, "Tristan! What is it?"<p>

("What do you mean, what is it?" Tristan says, grabbing Joey by the lapels and pulling him to his feet. "What are you doing here? You should be at the hospital!" Joey falls to his knees, fingers digging in the sand, choking back sobs. Tristan backs off, saying, "Joey, what happened?"

("Yesterday on the way to the hospital, I was stopped by Ghouls," Joey says. "Rare Hunters who grab other players' rare cards in the dark. I lost the game, and they took my Red Eyes." Tristan kicks him and says, "You Moron! You kept Serenity waiting for that!"

They have a fight or Tristan keeps hitting Joey, that doesn't fight back! "You give up your sister for a card!"

At the hospital, Mrs. Wheeler is still knocking on Serenity's door. The surgeon says he has other patients and can't wait any longer, and is about to leave, when Joey finally arrives."Let me take care of this one, Ma," he says, and goes to the door, asking Serenity to open it so they can talk. But she's too upset to let him in. He apologizes, saying he knows he let her down. He explains about being cornered by the Rare Hunters and forced to duel, and losing his best card. "I can't do anything right!" he berates himself, leaning on the door, tears in his eyes. "I must be the worst brother in the whole world!" But he'd never do anything to hurt her, he says. Nothing can break the bond between them. (In the Japanese, he says, "I met something terrible yesterday on my way here. I got my mind messed up; I thought only of myself. I'm a horrible person. But my friends helped me. They told me about your situation. They let me know whenever I'm in trouble, sad and lost, I should never forget about the people I love and care about. The love between us is the most important thing.

Finally, Serenity comes out, and gives Joey a hug. Joey hesitantly tells his mother it's nice to see her, and she says it's nice to see him, too.

* * *

><p><strong>Renna's Deck<strong>

**1. Allure Queen L3 (Monster): Once per turn, during your Main Phase 1, you can select 1 Level 3 or lower monster on your opponent's side of the field and equip it to this card. (Only 1 card at a time can be equipped due to this effect.) If this card would be destroyed by battle, the equipped monster is destroyed instead. During your Standby Phase, by sending this card to the Graveyard while it's equipped due to its effect, Special Summon 1 "Allure Queen LV5" from your hand or Deck. (Atr 500/ Defence 500)**

**2. Allure Queen L5 (Monster): Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if this card was Special Summoned by the effect of "Allure Queen LV3", you can select 1 Level 5 or lower monster on your opponent's side of the field and equip it to this card. (Only 1 card at a time can be equipped due to this effect.) If this card would be destroyed by battle, the equipped monster is destroyed instead. During your Standby Phase, by sending this card to the Graveyard while it's equipped due to its effect, Special Summon 1 "Allure Queen LV7" from your hand or Deck. (Atr 1000/ Defence 1000)**

**3. Allure Queen L7 (Monster): Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if this card was Special Summoned by the effect of "Allure Queen LV5", you can select 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field and equip it to this card. (Only 1 card at a time can be equipped due to this effect.) If this card would be destroyed by battle, the equipped monster is destroyed instead. And if this monster is indeed destroyed in battle summon Allure Queen L10 in its place. (Atrk 1500/Defence 1500)**

**4. Allure Queen L10 (Monster): Once per turn, during your Main Phase you can select 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field and equip it to this card. Ore then one moster can be placed at one time and increase the atk points for every monster equipped by 300. If this card would be destroyed by battle, the equipped monster is destroyed instead. (1700/1700)**

**5. Cure Mermaid (Monster)L4 : In defense mood, every standby phrase add 800 life points (1500/800)**

**6. Sprit Of the Breeze (Monster) L3: In atk mood, every standby phrase add 1000 life points (0/1800)**

**7. Dancing Fairies (Monster)L4: In defense mood, every standby phrase add 1000 life points (1700/1000)**

**8. Razing Flame Sprit (MonsterL3): attack your appoint directly, every time you successfully attack increase attack points by 1000 (100/1000)**

**9. Spell Of Pain (Magic): Activate only when an attack or card effect would inflict damage to you. Switch the damage to your opponent's Life Points, instead.**

**10. Pot Of Greed (Magic): draw 2 cards**

**11. Fire Princess (Monster)L4: every time my life points increase decrease your life points by 1000 (1300/1500)**

**12. Ruin, Queen Of Oblivion (End Of The World Ritual) (5000/2500): This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "End of the World". If this card destroys your opponent's monster by battle, it can attack once again in a row.**

**13. Solemn Judgment (Trap): Negate the activation of a Spell Card / Trap Card / Normal Summon / Flip Summon / Special Summon and destroy the Spell Card, Trap Card, or Summoned monster.**

**14. Amazon Archer (Monster): You can Tribute 2 monsters you control to inflict 1200 damage to your opponent. (1400/1000)**

**15. Amazon Blowpiper (Monster): Select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls during each of your Standby Phases. It loses 500 ATK until the end of this turn. (800/1500)**

**16. Amazon Swords Woman. (Monster): Your opponent takes all Battle Damage that you would have taken from a battle involving this card. (1500/1600)**

**17. The Change of Heart (Magic): Control a opposites monster**

**18. Chasm of Spicks (Trap) : When the opponent's monster attacks, destroy the monster and the opponents takes damage equal to one quarter of the destroyed monster's attack points.**

**19. Doma the Angel of Silence L5 (Monster): Atk:1600 Defence: 1400**

**20. Gift of the Mystical Elf (Magic): Increase your Life Points by 300 points for each monster on the field**

**21. Gryphon's Feather Duster (Magic) :"Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on your side of the field. Increase your Life Points by the number of destroyed cards x 500 points."**

**22. Gyakutenno Megami (Monster): attack: 1800/defence: 2000**

**23. Mirror Wall (Continuous Trap): "Halve the ATK of all your opponent's attacking monsters.)**

**24. Monster Reincarnation (Magic): Discard One Monster to bring one monster back from the grave yard.**

**25. Remove Trap (Trap): Destroy Trap**

**26. Silver Fang (Monster): Atrk: 1200 Defence 800**

**27. Mask of Illusion: Discard on Monster in Your hand, now for this one turn that monster ability is added to and monster on the field.**

**28. Night Winged Sorcesses L8: Increase atk points by 1000 for every spell card on my field. (2800/1800)**

**29. The Gold Sarcophagus(magic): place one magic card on the box and if your opponent plays the card it is negated**

**30. Dark Magic Curtain (Magic): Sacrifice 2000 life points to automatically summon any monster, no sacrifice.**

* * *

><p>The next day, Reina battles Esper Roba. Duel!<p>

"Tusk, Tusk," Reina says in a catlike voice. "Over so soon"

Esper Roba chuckles and replies don't think about it girl, I can see your defeat!

Reina plays Dark Magic Curtain and summons Night Winged Sorcesses to the field. "I attach to it the spell Mask of Illusion and by discarding my Raging Flame Sprit, I add his ability to my Sorcesses. Attack him directly."

Esper Roba: 1200 (Sorry Writing Battles, will never be my strong suit. Please continue this your own way.)

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Reina doesn't have White Fang or Ruin yet!<strong>


	7. Chapter 8: The Tratior

**Chapter 8: The Tratior**

Just After Episode 69, the Legendary Fisherman Part 2.

It was the afternoon of the last day before the battle city finals began. Yugi, of course wasn't worried about that and was instead angrily pondering what Marik had said to him during their last meeting; He had told him that he would be in battle city soon and they would finally have the chance to duel face to face. Yugi was heavily is lost in thought until a small kid slammed into him.

The little boy apologized quickly and ran away. Suddenly feeling awkward, Yugi looks around the place in a hurry and notices the faint color of white, 'Bakura' Yugi guessed automatically and ran after him.

Malik, on his motorcycle, is keeping tabs on a duel involving Reina with his Millennium Rod through the minds of the Rare Hunters in the audience. He does a wheelie around a corner into an alley, where suddenly he's faced by Bakura, blocking his way. He stops his bike, taking off his helmet to show off his pretty blond hair, while telling Bakura he's in the way. Instead of moving Bakura smiles evilly forcing Malik to ask, "Who are you?" Bakura pulls open his jacket to display the Millennium Ring, telling Marik to give him the Millennium Rod and he'll let him pass.

Marik wants to know why Bakura wants the Millennium Items, and Bakura explains that once he has all ten, he'll control enough power to rule the world! (Yeah, that'll make him give it to you.) Marik thinks this guy has some knowledge of the ancient scriptures, but he doesn't know everything. The power of the Pharaoh is far stronger than the power of the seven Millennium Items. He tells Bakura his name is Marik, which doesn't really interest Bakura, but Bakura also introduces himself, then says Bakura can have the Millennium Rod if Bakura will do something for him. Bakura thinks he can just take the Millennium Rod by force, but Marik says he knows where several other Millennium Items are, and Bakura thinks maybe they should work together after all. They stand in the alley and glow at each other.

Yugi was now carefully watching the exchange behind an old trash can. Reliving that this small boy was Marik, he strangled to conceal a laugh. While still woudering why Bakura would want the Millennium Items.

Bakura asks what Marik wants him to do in return for the Millennium Items. Marik asks Bakura how strong his dueling skills are, and Bakura says he's very strong. He's dueled in several Shadow Games already. (Shadow Games thought Yugi with shock, but relizing he too had dueled in a few he calmed.) Marik wants Bakura to duel on his behalf, to win certain cards for him, and Bakura agrees. They also discuss a sinister plot, in order to won against Yugi!

Listening carefully, Yugi sneaks out, 'I have to find Joey before It's too Late!'

* * *

><p>Joey's talking on the phone with his sister Serenity, telling her that he now has enough locator cards to enter the Battle City finals. She says she knew all along he'd be a finalist! He says he couldn't have done it without her support—he just wishes she could have seen him in action! She tells him that she wants to come and watch him play. The doctors have given her permission to remove the bandages from her eyes that night, and she wants the first thing she sees to be her brother dueling in the Battle City finals. Joey says he has to prep for the finals, but he'll send someone over to pick her up right away. Proud and happy, Joey throws Téa's cell phone into the air in excitement, much to her displeasure. She makes a great one-handed catch.<p>

Now Joey has to find someone to go pick her up. But where will he find someone on such short notice? Tristan eagerly volunteers himself to go and get her. Joey's not too thrilled with the idea, but Tristan half-strangles Joey in his excitement, then rushes off before Joey can stop him. Joey thinks it's just as well, Tristan's almost like family.

Téa turns and exclaims, oh no! They see an Egyptian kid, with gray hair, holding an injured Bakura, who has a bandage on his arm. The bandage was badly staged with blood. Tea ran in first, and gripping Bakura with one hand, and asked him what had happened.

Meanwhile, Yugi was running at breakneck speed through the streets desperately looking for them.

Bakura's savior introduces himself to Joey and Téa as "Namu," and they thank him for helping Bakura. Joey notices Marik's Duel Disk, and asks if he's a duelist. Marik pretends to be a low-level duelist, hoping Joey isn't challenging him to a duel. Joey brags that he doesn't have to duel—he's already qualified for the finals, and Marik plays up to Joey by telling him he'd like to get some dueling tips from him. Then he says he feels as though he's met them before, and Joey agrees that he seems familiar.

Joey and Téa head off to the finals, while Marik gloats that they have no idea who he is! Then gripping his Magical Rod, He orders the rare hunters to bring him the two remaining God cards and the Millennium Puzzle, and make sure little Yugi stays out of his way, permanently! He says he has an alternate plan to make sure he gets what he wants. They tell him he won't have to worry about that when they get it back. He asks if they're sure they can, and they say that with their specially prepared decks, they can't lose. Malik says he'll leave it up to them but be careful not to kill Yugi and Kaiba. Malik wants to show the Pharaoh how his people have suffered, and then he'll let him die. Marik runs after Joey to distract him by pretending to ask for dueling advice while three of his Rare Hunters sneak up on them.

Yugi rushes into the aquarium arena where Joey and Mako were dueling, but they've already left.

The Rare Hunters grab Marik, just as he warns Joey to look out behind. Joey punches one attacker, but one of the others has grabbed Téa. Before Joey can come to her rescue, the other two Rare Hunters knock him down. First, one of the Rare Hunters hits Joey and knocks him down. Then, Malik gets hit in the stomach and face, and all three Rare Hunters gather around Malik, kicking him. Huddled on the ground, Malik tells Tea and Joey to run, but of course they won't abandon him. Joey gets mad, yelling "Our nakama! How dare you!" and jumping into the fight. He punches out two of the Rare Hunters before one of them grabs Tea. While he's threatening that one, the other two punch him in the face and stomach, and he falls on his face.

* * *

><p>Yugi was still looking everywhere for his friends when a hand gripped him by the elbow and twisted. Yugi disentangles his arms and prepared to defend himself, however it wasn't who he had expected. It was Kiba. He looks bored and automatically asks Yugi to duel him. But Yugi tells Kiba he has to help him find his friends first.<p>

Kaiba and Yugi are walking down the street, observed by two Rare Hunters from a rooftop. The shorter one does some pretty impressive running and jumping across the rooftops and twirling around flagpoles to jump down to the street in front of Yugi and Kaiba. Yugi demands to know what they've done with his friends, but he just points out a helicopter that appears behind them. Mokuba is dangling from the helicopter, bound in coils of rope, calling out to his brother to help him. Now they've made Kaiba mad! If they hurt Mokuba, he'll crush them with the entire weight of Kaiba Corporation!

The Rare Hunter says there's only one way to get Mokuba back. Kaiba must meet him and his partner on top of a nearby skyscraper. As the helicopter flies away, the Rare Hunter tells Yugi that he must come, too, in order to save his friends. Yugi also makes a few empty threats, and the Rare Hunter laughs and takes off, jumping up the sides of buildings just as acrobatically as he came down. Kaiba tells Yugi that their enemies are the same now. But he's only in this to save Mokuba.

Yugi and Kaiba meet the two Rare Hunters as instructed on the glass roof of the skyscraper. Kaiba demands that they hand over the hostages, but they tell him they'll have to duel them first. The Rare Hunters introduce themselves as Lumis (Mask of Light) and Umbra (Mask of Darkness).

It will be a double duel, Lumis and Umbra against Yugi and Kaiba. Each player will begin with 4000 life points, and both members of a team must be defeated for the other team to win. The glass roof they're standing on is above a fifty-story light shaft that reaches all the way to the ground. But it's actually a thin dividing line between their world and the dreaded Shadow Realm! If a player's Life Points reach zero, an explosive will shatter the glass beneath him, opening a vortex that will suck him into the Shadow Realm. (Same duel!) (The escape of Mokuba is the same except Tea also gets away.)

* * *

><p>Kaiba takes the locator cards from Lumis—one each for him and Yugi. Now they're both qualified for the finals. Yugi doesn't know how Kaiba can think about the tournament at a time like this. They have to find his friends and Kaiba's brother right now! Then Mokuba shows up in a Kaiba Corp helicopter, telling them how he and Tea escape from the Rare Hunters. Kiba says he'll meet Yugi in the finals and takes off with Mokuba.<p>

Once they left, Tea told Yugi what happened, Yugi says there isn't anything they can do and if they want to save Joey they'd better hurry to the finals.

* * *

><p>The location for the battle city finals was quiet crowded, about fifty finalists were there. They also ran into Mai, Tristan, and Serenity. Not wanting to spread the bad news about Joey, Tea and Yugi both say they haven't seen him. And almost on cue, Joey steps out into the clearing. He was followed by a old man with a golden staff.<p> 


	8. Chapter 9: Duel Academy

**Yugi – Marik**

**Kiba – Yugi, Marik – Bakura**

**Kiba – Rina, Yugi – Joey, Marik – Mai, Bakura – Fake Marik**

**YOU IMAGINE THE FINELS! (Note: There are 64 finalists in total.) (That makes six rounds.)**

**Also, Right Now Yugi looks like Atem, but in Duelist Kingdom, because he was six years younger 'He looked like normal Yugi.'**

* * *

><p>Six years have now passed. The world belonged to Duel monsters to duelists, and to the people. Yugi Moto was now ever known, but not just for being the best duelist on earth. No! This is the story of Dots, of Conquest, Of Power and of KINGS!<p>

YUGI! YUGI! YUGI! YUGI! YUGI!

It was May 11th, the sun rained high in the starless blue sky and the clouds song sweetly with the chirping of birds. It was called the day of duelists. The day the world began to change and the world had changed dramatically during the rain of Yugi Moto, the king of games. But, today life for him is a nightmare.

A twenty-three year old Yugi, was sitting stilly in his rose garden. He was admiring the beautiful serenity of the roses and green grass that lit the lawn. Accompanying him was Lady Reina and four servants. It was near Easter, they had planned a huge celebration at a nearby church, she was sponsoring. During the last year, Yugi had become acquainted with so many people, some he was positive he would survive better, not knowing. Old Man Maco is the owner of the Millennium Staff. He is not a duelist, but a close advisor of Ishizu and Marik, who Yugi learned after the tournament, wasn't really putting his friends in danger, but testing him. They wanted to find out if he was the reincarnation of the Egyptian Pharaoh, Yami. Of course he passed, but Yugi was sure, under all circumstances he couldn't be Egyptian. Many people agreed he would become a great leader and he sort of, agreed on that, but an Egyptian pharaoh goes too far. Pegasus supported them and insisted on called Yugi 'the chosen one' which sort of sent Reina and Bakura into fits of giggles. He hadn't seen Joey for three years, but has closely observed him climbing the ranks. It was only a matter of time before their paths cross again.

Now, being the king of games had its gains, but was more trouble than it was worth. One, girls (especially fans) chase you around the block trying to marry you; Two, most men chase you across the place trying to beat you. That was way even a holiday like Easter was priceless to me. Reni, Reina's nickname, gave me loads of advice, since she's been doing this a lot longer than me. 'If you want to explore the place, get there early in a disguise.' Of course, Reina's eyes made everything sound so easy, but you quickly relies that sky-surfing, wearing disguises, being contested with assassination ideas 24/7 and maximizing every language you can get your hands on is harder than you expect it to be.

Professor Einenstein, a special friend of Rebecca Hawkends, the granddaughter of one of my grandfather's partners. She had been calling recently to talk about his disappearance. He had a theory that this world was part of a utopia that split itself apart for some unknown reason; that this world is only one of many other pieces in this utopia. He also believed that if he used duel energy/ the human spirit, he could create portals or paths to this other worlds. When I told Reni this she had laughed, "I know ridicules thing have happened to us, but Yugi, if there were other worlds Ishizu would have known and told us."

The scientists to have resented this hypothesis, they tell us that if Einensteins hypothesis is correct, Wegener's would be demanded incorrect. With continental drift and we had way to much evidence on both to dim them incorrect.

In truth, I believe them, it is ridicules, but at times I wonder where duel monsters came from and how they live. This thought usually drive me back into Einenstein's research, but after exploring it again thoroughly I realizes all evidence is stacked against it.

Rebecca had informed me of her suspect, it was an apprentice named Bastion. He was from a duel-academy in west China.

Luckily, for her my schedule will ship me off there after the Easter holidays. Duel-Academy or DA, for short is one of Kiba corps, new schools; He had arranged of me to appear as one of their special guests.

A fortnight later

Chilling out with the crew in the schoolyard

Finding trouble, were never working too hard

Were back at class, they never taught this!

Somethings you gotta learn hit, or miss.

Tough times! Hard Climbs!

Well will work …

"Shut Up, Slacker!" Chazz a spookily black hair kid screamed, plugging his ears.

"NO WAY!" the singer protested, "Yugi is going to make it here tomorrow, aren't you the least excited."

"I am." Syrus, quickly added in before Chazz could respond. Syrus was a short blue haired boy, with small circular glasses. Smiling madly he continues, "I wonder what, he's like! Hey, maybe he has some stories to tell. I also want to know more about his relationship with Reina, that actress. I hope they don't…

Do you have an idea how gay that sounds? Chazz interrupted.

Syrus blushed slighty, "Does it really?"

"Don't listen to him." The singer butted in at once. He grabbed both Chazz and Syrus by the shoulders and leaned above them. Then as the Chazz tried to get his off they collided and went for a mightily steep hill. All three of them rolling painfully screaming in insults, jokes, quivers and even laughs.

They came all the way down to the beach hill, and trembling over one another landed. It just so happened at the time that a certain duelist was sitting nicely on the slump of that very hill, when the two boys came rolling down. At the sight of the strange boys, the read headed figure stood up abruptly and ran off.

When the three boys regained contentedness they loyally passed declamations.

"Hey, do you know who that guy was." The singer asked.

"Slacker, get your butt off of me!"

"Jaden, I can't breathe under Chazz."

"He seemed sort of suspicious." The singer continued ignoring to two poor souls he was sitting on.

"Are you even…!"

"He might be one of those scam photographers that are out to spoil Yugi's reputation."

"Jaden, Pleeeese…"

But before the small boy finished, Jaden was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the Hazard Wait!<strong>


	9. Chapter 10: Actress Bites Scripts

**To my Fans: Don't over react. 5/6 of this is trash or not my Fanfic.**

It was a sunny morning day, near the Slifer Dorm. Yugi, the tall dark and handsome duelist in a red wig, was sitting by himself in the open grass lands. He had been exploring duel academy for the last three days and my, it was a beauty. Kiba had certainty out done himself this time.

Yugi: I gazed at the blue majestic sea and thought; I thought about my 'arrival' tomorrow and the screams, I was sure to face. I wondered how many duelists would challenge me, and how many would simply ask for an autograph. Ha, laughing silently at myself.

Suddenly I heard a shout, maybe a scream. Then turning around I barely dodged, two maybe three students, thumbing down the hill rolling off of each other.

My! I jogged in to help them, but remembering my current arrangement; I stopped and ran back towards the 'forbidden' dorm.

Even as I ran away, I could hear them slowly chasing after me. If I ran to fast, I could reveal who I was and if I ran to slow, they could catch me. Worry coursed through my veins, and I ran faster.

The kid was good, not many could keep up with me at forty percent. He must have been running with all his might. I wonder why? Could he have seen who I really was?

I decided to go around the main entrance into the forest. Picking my pace up to an fifty, I easily jumped over the twigs and rocks. There were more of them now, more kids. They were forming a semicircle around the forest borders. Here I thought Silfers didn't have many friends?

Coming to a rest stop near an old oak tree, I dialed a quick call to Reni. Hopefully she could get me out of this?

Shaking my head in anger.

A small Yugi demon appeared on my arm, "Look at you worrying over pathetic dueling failures."

"Don't say that." the Yugi angel, on my other arm said. "Their still children and besides, Yugi have every right to be worried over what's happened over the last six years." He fluttered his eye lashes toward me. I suddenly felt sick.

"Disgusting!" The demon called, "And Yugi agrees with me."

I felt an urge to nod in agreement, but to my expanse Reni answered.

I was seated in my deluxe limo with Jasmine squashing her new teddy-bear. A coffee in one hand and a script in the other; I carefully rehearsed my lines.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is the entire, Howl's Moving Castle Script. <strong>_

_Howl's Moving Castle by Hideo Miyazaki_

_Bettie Sophie, I just closed the shop. _

_I thought you were coming? _

_I have to finish this. I hope you enjoy. _

_OK, I'm off. _

_Let's go girls. Wait up! Isn't anything wrong with my dress, is it? Check _

_it out! Howl's castle is there. _

_Yeah? The castle? Where? It's over there! Wow! So close! _

_Oh, my. . . I wonder if Howl is in town. _

_Oh, it's gone! It just hidden in the mist. Didn't you see those battle _

_ships just passed in front of the window? _

_Have you heard of a girl, Martha, lives in South town? Her heart was stolen _

_by Howl. _

_I'm scared. . . Don't worry. He won´t go after yours. _

_Come on, girls! Hurry up! _

_How do you know that? _

_Hey, you, little mouse. Are you looking for something? _

_No, sir. Nothing. _

_Then, how about having a cup of tea with us? _

_No thanks. I'm in a hurry_

_She is really a little mouse! _

_Yes. . how old are you? You live in this town? _

_Please let me go! _

_You scared her, it´s because of your mustache mate. _

_She is cute especially when she gets angry. _

_There you are. _

_I was looking for you! _

_. _

_Who the hell are you? I'm her buddy_

_By the way, why don't you go for a walk for a while_

_What? What's going on? My body is automatically. . . _

_They didn't mean to hurt you. _

_Please forgive them. _

_Where are you going, Miss? Let me escort you for a while. _

_No, thanks. I just go to a shop to see some designs. _

_Behave naturally. I'm being chased by someone. _

_Let's walk. _

_Sorry, I didn't mean to get you involved. _

_Here! _

_Relax. Keep walking. _

_There you go. Don't be afraid_

_Very well. _

_I'll be a decoy. You better wait for a while before you go. OK_

_Good girl. _

_Here, you are. Thank you, sir. I wish I could buy a chocolate as sweet as _

_you, Bettie. _

_My sister? _

_We expect you to come back soon, Bettie. _

_Sissy! _

_Are you OK? I heard you sprinkled over the terrace. You became an angel or _

_something? _

_Uh,I. . . ,it's like I'm dreaming. _

_Bettie, why don't you guys talk in the office? _

_Thank you. But I'm still working. _

_Seriously? Isn't he a wizard or something, is he? _

_He was very gentle. _

_And he saved me. _

_So you had your heart stolen, haven't you? _

_If that wizar had been Howl, your heart would have been eaten. _

_It wasn't him. I heard his targets are beautiful girls. _

_You must be more careful. Listen. It's getting dangerous out there. Some _

_say recently even "Witch in the Waste Land" is out there. _

_Sissy! . _

_Bettie, Madeline is ready. _

_OK, wait a sec. oke_

_I'm off. Now I feel better and relaxed after seeing your bright face_

_Hi, Bettie. How are you? I'm fine. _

_Sophie, are you serious you're gonna continue to work in the shop for the _

_rest of your life? _

_I saw dad loved the shop. And I'm his first daughter. So. . . _

_I'm asking if you really want to take over the shop because you like to make _

_hats. _

_Uh, I. . . See you, Bettie. You come by the shop sometime. OK? Oke_

_I'm off. You must decide what YOU really wanna be! _

_Uh, Madam, the shop is closed. I'm sorry. I thought I'd locked the door _

_already. _

_How miserable this shop looks like. You sell such cheap hats, don't you? _

_This shop suits a girl like you_

_There's nothing special in this ordinary downtown hat shop_

_Would you please come tomorrow, Madam? _

_You have guts. I wonder if you know me, "Witch in the Waste Land". . _

_"Witch in the Waste Land"? _

_This curse can't be dispelled by a human. Say hello to Howl. _

_Is it. . . ,me. . . ? Oh, my God. . . _

_Calm down. . _

_There's nothing to be worried. Ok, Sophie. Relax. _

_I'm home! Welcome back, ma'am. _

_What do you think about my dress? This fashion is very popular in _

_Kingsberry. Fantastic! _

_It suits you very well, ma'am. This is gonna be definitely accepted in this _

_town as well. Don't you think? _

_Sophie! Sophie! _

_Ma'am, Lady Sophie hasn't come yet today. _

_That's weird. _

_Really ! ? _

_Don't. You don't wanna open the door. I caught a bad cold. You don't wanna _

_be infected, do you? _

_You've got horrible voice, haven't you? It's like -year-old grandma is _

_speaking. _

_So, I decided to stay in my room today_

_Ok. If you say so. . . I'll see you later_

_What the hell. . . You'll be OK, Sophie. Your cloths suit you better than _

_before, by the way. _

_I can't stay here any longer. _

_Ouch! I don't want backache yet at my age. _

_Grandma, let me help. _

_I can handle it. Thank you for your kindness. _

_I don't mind to give you a ride, grandma. But, where are you goingI'm going _

_a bit further from your destination. _

_Granny, I think you're going to the wrong place, where only witches are _

_wondering around. I appreciate your advice_

_Is she going to Naquie Valley at this time? She told me that she is meeting _

_with her youngest sister. _

_It seems I still have long way to go. _

_Thank goodness. Fortunately, my teeth are as well as before. _

_That is best suitable as a cane, isn't it? _

_Well, then. . . Ouch! I hope it's not too chunky. _

_Ouch. My waist kills me. . . How stiff is it! _

_I will never give up! Come on! _

_A Scarecrow. . . ,isn't it? I thought you were one of her goons_

_Wait a sec. . . Why can you stand by your self? _

_Your head is made of turnip, isn't it? _

_I hate turnip ever since I was a small kid. _

_You look better to stand up straight, don't you? Work hard. _

_It's cold. I haven't reached so far yet, have I? Besides, the town looks _

_still close. _

_Don't follow me! I don't expect you to repay my favor. _

_I'm fed up with witch and curse stuff! _

_You are controlled by magic or something, aren't you? _

_Stay there. Don't follow me! _

_For me? This is perfect! Thank you, sweet scarecrow. _

_You can't bring a small house to stay tonight, can you? _

_I enjoy pearls of wisdom thanks to aging. _

_What a huge battle ship_

_I wonder where this smell is coming from. . . _

_It would be wonderful if there was a lodge or something. _

_Hello, again, turnip head. But isn't that Howl's castle? _

_Yes, I asked you to bring a house, but this is. . . _

_What the hell is this? Is it. . . a castle? _

_Is that the entrance? _

_Why don't you slow down a bit! _

_Hey! Fidgety castle! You let me in or not? Make up your mind! _

_My scarf. . . ! _

_It seems warm inside the castle anyway, I'll say thank you, turnip head. _

_I hope Howl doesn't eat such an old woman's heart. _

_Good bye, turnip head. You are a good turnip. _

_Good luck! _

_What's going on? It's like I'm in an old house. _

_Good thing about getting old is not to be surprised often. _

_Sophisticated curse you've got, haven't you? _

_It's gonna be really hard to dispel it. _

_Fire,. . . is talking. _

_And you can't tell it to other people. _

_You are. . . ,Howl? _

_No. I'm an evil spirit, Calucifer_

_Then, Calucifer. Can you dispel the curse on me? _

_Yeah. That's pretty easy. I'll dispel the curse on you right away, if you _

_let me be free. _

_That means I make a deal with an evil, doesn't it? Are you sure that you can _

_keep such a promise like this? _

_You see, I'm an evil. I never keep promises. _

_Find someone else, then. _

_Are you gonna abandon such a pity evil like me with no mercy? I've been _

_bound by Howl's magic. _

_So I have no freedom. Look at this castle, I am the one who is running this _

_castle. See? _

_Is that so. . . , what a pity evil. _

_If you found out and spelled out the secret behind Howl and me, my curse _

_would be dispelled. If you will do it for me, I'll dispel your curse, _

_too. _

_Ok, then. . Deal is made. _

_Hey, are you listening, granny? _

_Oh,no. . . I'm nervous. _

_Wow! Who is this? "Harbor town", it is. _

_I wonder when she came in. _

_Well, well. There, you are, town mayor_

_Sun is already high in the sky. Is Master Jenkins home? _

_My master is away. I'll pass your message to him, if you don't mind. _

_It's an invitation letter from His Majesty. War is about to begin. _

_He orders wizards, magicians and even witches to join the war_

_Denial is not accepted. See you, then. _

_I hate war_

_Who are you? _

_Calucifer let me in. _

_I didn't. We came from "Waste Land"_

_From "Waste Land"? That's bizarre_

_Aren't you a witch, are you? _

_Witches can't come in. You know that? _

_It "Harbor town", is again. _

_Is someone out there? _

_I'm coming. _

_What can I do for you, little miss? _

_I got a message from my mom, sir. _

_The same spell as the previous one, isn't it? Yes, sir. _

_You have to be quiet, OK! _

_Oh, my. . . It's not "Waste Land" here. . . _

_Granny? Are you also a witch? _

_Witch? Yes, I am. I'm the most fearful witch in this country. _

_If you spread out this powder, good wind will treat your ship. OK. _

_She really works hard for her mother. _

_You shouldn't scare such a little girl like that. _

_You should stop that disguise like that_

_Disguise? This is magic! _

_Kings berry's door! _

_I'm coming. _

_Is this wizard Pen dragon's house? _

_Right. _

_I got an invitation letter from His Majesty for him. _

_Please tell him to come to the palace. _

_I will definitely. _

_I feel as if I'm in a kingdom. _

_Come in. Or you´ll lose your nose. _

_Please, stop bothering me. _

_Stop messing around! Don't make me mad. _

_This is a magic house, isn't it? _

_Are you listening? Where does this black mark lead to? Master Howl only _

_knows. _

_I'll have my breakfast. _

_You've got bacon and egg! _

_Master Howl only can control that evil fire. _

_I can handle it. _

_Impossible. Calucifer only listens to Master Howl's order. _

_He's right. I hate cooking. _

_Oh, my. . . My hat is here. _

_Now Calucifer. I'm counting on you. _

_No way! I'm an evil. I won't help anyone. _

_Are you sure? I can spill water over you, or I can have a little talk with _

_Howl about our deal. _

_All right! I'll do it! I shouldn't have let such an evil granny like you in _

_the castle. . . _

_What's your answer, little evil? _

_That's it. You understand very well. _

_I'll give you burnt bacon! _

_She controls Calucifer. . . _

_Next, I want a cup of tea. Do you have a teapot? Yes. _

_Welcome back, Master Howl, You got a letter from the king_

_Also Jenkins and Pen dragon did. _

_Calucifer, you are a good boy today, aren't you? What happened to you? _

_She bullied me! _

_Not many people can do this_

_Who are you? _

_My name is Sophie. I'm the new cleaning lady. _

_Give it to me. _

_Can you pass me another slice of bacon and six eggs? _

_Who decided you to be the cleaning lady? _

_I decided by myself. I've never seen such a dirty house in my life. _

_Marker give me a dish! _

_Everybody bullies me! _

_Come on join us, Mrs. Sophie. _

_You can sit here. _

_Choose one of them. _

_Don't worry. They are all clean. _

_Here you are, Marker. Thank you, master. _

_This is for you, Mrs. Sophie. Tha. . . thank you. _

_Everyone, let's start breakfast. Thank you, Sophie. Thank you, Sophie. _

_It's been a while since I had such a gorgeous breakfast. _

_I seem to have lots of things to teach. _

_By the way, what's inside your pocket? _

_What's this? I don't remember. . . Let me have a look. _

_It's a magic spell! Isn't this. . . , Master Howl? _

_This is really an old magic and it's powerful, too. _

_Isn't it the "Witch in Waste Land", is it, master? _

_"He, the one who grasped a shooting star. . . ,such a mindless man, your _

_heart is mine. "_

_It messed up the table. _

_Unbelievable! It's gone! You can't see it anymore, but the curse is still _

_there, I'm afraid. _

_Everyone, you may continue breakfast. _

_Calucifer, move the castle like another miles. _

_It's delicious! Send me a hot water to the bathroom_

_At the same time? You're killing me! _

_Are you a follower of the "Witch in Waste Land"? _

_UUUUuuuggghhhaaaaaaaaa! ! ! _

_Don't be a fool! I am the one who, . . . who,. . . uh,. . . ugh_

_That witch! I won't forgive her! _

_Come on! Let's finish it! _

_Bloody worms! Get out off my way! Or I'll kick you out! Everybody is _

_making fun of me! _

_I have something I want you to put spell on. I'm busy now. Maybe later. _

_I've got a violent witch, trying to destroy everything in the house. _

_Sophie! Are you listening, Sophie? _

_Help! Give me firewood, or I'll disappear! _

_Wh. . . , what are you doing? No! Wait! I can't hold it anymore! _

_Let me put away those ashes_

_I'll do it quickly. Don't worry. _

_No! Don't! You are killing me! _

_Please help me! I'm falling down! I, . . . I can't hold it anymore. . . _

_P, Please! _

_Sophie! Help! Hurry! P, Please! Sophie! Help! Hurry! _

_Uuuuuaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! ! ! _

_You almost killed my friend. Be careful next time. _

_Master Howl? Where are you going? _

_Tell Sophie not to clean too much. _

_Sophie, did you do something wrong? _

_You nearly killed me! _

_If I die, so does Howl! _

_I'm a cleaning lady! My job is to clean everything! _

_No, Sophie! You aren't allowed to go up to the nd floor! _

_If I were you, I would hide something important immediately_

_You can clean my room later! _

_Since I shouted, I feel I got my power back. _

_What a strange house. . . _

_Fantastic! Calucifer, Calucifer? _

_Are you really running this castle? _

_I am! So what? _

_Great, Calucifer! Your magic is really wonderful! You do a great job! _

_Really. . . ? Really! ? _

_Oops! Not yet! Come on! _

_What a beautiful lake. . That is called "Star Ocean". _

_Something's stuck in that hole. _

_Oh, my. . . Marker, give me a hand. Come on. Almost there. . . _

_A scarecrow! _

_His name is "turnip head". _

_Hey, you. You really like to be upsidedown, don't you? _

_I met many strange things, didn't I? He followed me. _

_Aren't you really a witch? _

_Yes, indeed. I'm the tidiest witch in this country. _

_You´re pulling too much, turnip head! _

_He seems to like laundries, doesn't he? _

_Thanks to him, they will dry faster. _

_Maybe, turnip head is an evil too, because Calucifer doesn't complain about _

_anything. _

_You may be right. He might be the Death. Whatever he is, I'm very happy_

_Because I couldn't have come to such a wonderful place like this without him. _

_Sophie, I put all the laundries into the castle. _

_Ah, thank you. I think it's time to go back to the castle. _

_Strange. . . , I've never felt so relaxed like this before. _

_You, stink. The smell is like an animal and burnt iron. _

_If you fly for too long, you'll never be able to return to the normal shape_

_Isn't it great? Sophie gave me these firewoods. _

_War started. It was a sea of flame from southern ocean to northern boundary. _

_. . _

_I hate fire that comes from gunpowder. _

_I was attacked by someone similar in kind_

_"Witch in Waste Land"? _

_No. They weren't any matche for me, but they had already turned into _

_monsters_

_Sooner or later, they will definitely regret themselves. _

_They won't be able to go back to human form. _

_They are fine. They've already forgotten how to regret. _

_Howl You've been called by the king, haven't you? _

_Yeah. Would you send me a hot water to the bathroom? _

_What? Again? _

_Is it Howl? I think he uses too much hot water. _

_I think Master Howl will never eat it. Let's see what happens. _

_Good morning. Good morning. _

_I love markets in the morning. I've never seen the sea before_

_Isn't it beautiful? It's like there are diamonds in the water. It's always _

_the same. _

_Thank you. Bye. Come again. _

_I hate potato. You pay. _

_They are all fresh just came out of the sea. _

_I hate fish. _

_Fleet is back! T hey are back! Really? _

_They seemed to have gotten a serious damage. _

_You are kidding! I'll be back soon, ma'am. _

_It's going to sink! _

_Hold on! You're nearly there! _

_Sophie, let's go closer. _

_I'm scared. I'm not going. Please. . . . That ship was the state-of-the-_

_art battleship. I wonder what could beat it. _

_Marker, I see a "dark human". _

_Huh. . . ? Don't look at him! _

_He is one of "Witch in Waste Land's " followers_

_I guess normal humans can't see him. _

_There! Over there! Look at it! It dropped the bomb! _

_Sophie, look! That's an enemy's battleship! _

_Sophie, stop! Sophie! You that isn´t him . _

_Don't pick up our enemy's fliers! _

_Sophie, are you ok? _

_I need a glass of water. _

_aaahhhhhhhhh! ! ! ! Sophie you touched something in the cabinet in the _

_bathroom, didn't you? _

_Look at this! It's your fault! I don't want this hair color! _

_You have beautiful hair. _

_Look more carefully! Sophie, because YOU rearranged stuff up there, my spell _

_got messed up! _

_I didn't do such a thing. I just cleaned the bathroom. _

_That's why I told you not to clean everything too much! _

_I'm ruined . . . _

_What a humiliation. . . _

_Your hair doesn't look that bad. _

_That color is not bad either. _

_I'm hopeless. I'm not handsome anymore. . . I want to die. _

_Howl, calm down. Stop! _

_He summons a dark spirit. He summoned it before, when he was refused by a _

_girl. _

_OK, Howl. Nothing gets better by doing this. _

_You can change your hair color again, can't you? That's enough. Do whatever _

_you want! I've never been beautiful! _

_I don't wanna stay here anymore! _

_Thank you, "turnip head". You're a kind scarecrow. _

_Come back, Sophie. Master Howl is in trouble. _

_Howl, stop it! Or I'll disappear! _

_Sophie! Hurry up! _

_I have to clean that up after all, don't I? Is he dead. . . ? _

_He'll be OK. nobody died, because of being short-tempered. Marker, I need _

_your help. _

_I need lots of hot water. _

_Come on. You'll be OK. _

_Thanks, Marker. See you later. _

_I have to start it all over again_

_Look. I'm coming in. _

_I made hot milk. It'll make you warm_

_I'll put it here. You should drink it before it gets cold. _

_Please stay with me, Sophie_

_. _

_Do you want to drink milk? _

_"Witch in Waste Land" is looking for this castle. _

_Really? I saw her follower at the harbor. _

_I'm actually a coward. _

_These interiors are all amulets. I've been scared every second. _

_Why on earth have you been targeted by "Witch in Waste Land"? _

_She was totally evil-minded. _

_I'm the one who had contact with her, because I found her interesting. _

_And then, I ran away. _

_And this time, I was summoned by the king. _

_Also Jenkins and Pen dragon were. _

_How many names do you have, Howl? _

_Several names enough to live my life of freedom. . . I see. _

_You have no choice but to obey the king's order? _

_Look! . _

_I had to have a contract with the king when I entered the school of magic. _

_So, Howl, why don't you go and see the king, then? _

_Say to him, "I don't want to help you with this stupid war. ". _

_Sophie you can say it easily, because you don't know what kind of people they _

_are. _

_He's the king, isn't he? He's supposed to care about his people, isn't he? _

_That's right! Sophie, you can go to see the king! What do you mean? _

_You go as Pen dragon's mom. _

_And say, "My son is coward and useless. ". _

_If you say so, Madam Saliman might give up. _

_Madam Saliman? _

_After all your work to clean my cloths. _

_Do you still wear that hat? _

_I'm off. See you guys later. _

_See you later. _

_Good luck, Sophie. It'll protects you from "Witch in Waste Land". _

_You're gonna be fine. I'm coming with you by transforming into something_

_Good luck! . _

_I doubt if it's gonna work. . . _

_He's supposed to protect me. I hope that crow isn't him. _

_I think Howl transformed into something identical. _

_I hope he's not that one. _

_Still long way to go to get to the palace_

_Howl, are you Howl? _

_You are mean. You didn't need to become an OLD dog! _

_You don't know how stressful and tiring it is to be an OLD lady. _

_Hello, again. Aren't you the shop keeper of the hat shop? _

_Isn't she "Witch in Waste Land"? _

_Thank you for handing the letter to Howl. _

_How is he doing? _

_He was trembling in fear. I'm working for him as a cleaning lady, by the _

_way. _

_It's good for you. _

_But why do you need to go to the palace? _

_I'm asking the government for job. I'm fed up with being Howl's cleaning _

_lady. _

_How about you? What are you doing here? _

_I'm going to see the king. _

_it finally seems that Saliman, that idiot, can't do it without me anymore. _

_I'm not interested in that topic. But dispel this curse you put on me. _

_Unfortunately, no. I can spell the curse on, but I can't dispel it. _

_Farewell. _

_Ciao. _

_Wait, you can't go! Wait! _

_I would have gone up to her and hit her, if you hadn't been like that! _

_What's going on? What happened to you guys? _

_Madam, magic is forbidden from here on . _

_You can only walk. _

_Is that you, Saliman? Do you want ME to go up stairs on foot? _

_I'm catching up. You can 't stare at her like that. _

_Oh, my. . . ! I hate this. Why are you so heavy? _

_Hey! You! Why don't you wait for me? _

_What do you want? Did you remember how to dispel my curse? _

_I said I forgot. I can't dispel. _

_You'd better study hard! _

_I don't understand. . . Why is she still that vital? _

_Let me have a small break. _

_Hey, you! You'd better give up today. It's impossible for you to climb all _

_the way to the top. _

_Since. . . , I. . . , was. . . , kicked out. . . , of the palace. . . , _

_years ago. . . ,_

_I had been. . . , waiting for this chance. . . _

_Do whatever you want, then unfortunately I can't be kind to you to take your _

_hand. _

_Come on, Howl. _

_How cold-hearted are you! I'll turn you into even OLDER women next time! _

_Come on! Hurry! Quick, quick! _

_Hello, Madam. This way, please. _

_But, I think you should help that lady down there, first. _

_We are not allowed to take anyone's hand, I'm afraid, Madam. _

_How cruel! Didn't the king summon us to the palace? _

_Hey, you! Keep up! You can do it! _

_You're nearly there. _

_Don't you have more stamina? _

_Shut up! ! _

_You look terribly and older in such a short period. _

_Mrs. Pen dragon, and "Witch in Waste Land"! _

_Are you OK? You wanted to come here, didn't you? _

_Mrs. Pen dragon, and "Witch in Waste Land"! _

_Pen dragon? I've heard of that name before. . . _

_Of course you do. This is the name of the hat shop I was working for. _

_I doubt it! . _

_Wait here please. . _

_Howl, come over here! _

_Come this way please, Madam. _

_You are Howl's mother? _

_My name is Pen dragon, your highness. _

_You're tired, aren't you? You may sit there. _

_Thank you. _

_How do you do? My name is Saliman, a royal sorcerer. _

_Ah. . . , your highness? That dog is. . . _

_This dog? His name is Hean, my lovely_

_I asked him to guide you all the way here. _

_So, you want to say Howl is not coming, is he? _

_Howl, my son, is such a coward and a incapable wizard. _

_Your highness I don't think he can help the king. _

_I'm disappointed. . . Oh,_

_Howl was my last apprentice. . . _

_He used to be incredibly talented. _

_I even thought about giving him my position soon. _

_I was so pleased of it. _

_however his heart was stolen by evil, and then he left right after. . . _

_He began to use magic for his own purpose. _

_Howl's mother. Yes. _

_He is too dangerous he's got too much power, but he doesn't have enough _

_strength in is heart to control it. _

_I'm afraid he's going to be like "Witch in Waste Land" if you don't do _

_anything for him. _

_Bring her here. . _

_Hey, you! Are you OK? _

_She's all right. I brought her back to her real age. _

_She has no magic power anymore. _

_She also used to be very talented in magic. _

_Since she made deals with evils gradually her body and soul had been eaten _

_up. _

_Now, the kingdom is not going to allow those back-alley wizards and witches _

_to live unchecked. _

_I'm going to tell him how to end his deal with evils_

_if you bring him here and he promises he'll be devoted to the king. _

_If he doesn't come, I'll take away all his power. _

_Like that poor lady. _

_Your highness,_

_Now I see why Howl didn't want to come here. _

_Something's wrong here. _

_You let old ladies like us climb up such a long stair without any help, even _

_though you summoned us. _

_And you led us to a strange room like that. It's like a trap! _

_Howl has no heart? _

_You are right in a way that he's coward and selfish, and sometimes I can't _

_see what he's thinking. _

_But he is honest. He just wants to live with freedom. He's not coming. _

_He's not going to be evil. _

_And he can handle his relationship by himself. _

_I believe so. _

_Howl's mother, you are in love with him, aren't you_

_Howl, Howl's coming? _

_I want to eat his heart. I want it! _

_You, why don't you just give up? Howl's not coming! _

_Yes, he is. _

_I found his weak point_

_Your Majesty. You should still stay in bed, Saliman_

_Do you feel better? _

_I feel well today, Your Majesty. I got bored with meetings, so I took a walk _

_in the sky for a while. _

_Good for you, Your Majesty. Who are those ladies? _

_She is mother of the wizard Howl. _

_I'm glad to see you,I pretty appreciate Saliman's effort, but I don't think I _

_will use magic in battle_

_In fact, enemy's bombs never reach this palace because of Saliman's magic _

_power. _

_Instead, they do it to surrounding towns, I'm afraid. _

_That's the way it is. Don't you think, Saliman? _

_Absolutely. You are very philosophical today, Your Majesty. _

_There you are, Saliman! _

_Finally, we're getting into the final battle! _

_We must beat them completely in this Saliman, this time you made such a _

_brilliant double. I'll come back with good news! _

_I'm looking forward to hearing it, Your Majesty. _

_All generals are ready? Yes. _

_It's been a while, Howl. _

_I'm so glad to see you again, Master. _

_I knew it was you. _

_I didn't break the promise. _

_That's because,_

_I don't want to fight against you, Master. _

_I'm going home with my mother. _

_I won't let you go. _

_Don't look at the ground. She is extremely powerful. _

_Show your mother your real identity! _

_Howl, no! _

_Hang on tight! _

_Sophie, move to the front! _

_After all, you brought everybody with you, didn't you? _

_doggy_

_You are on Saliman's side, aren't you? _

_I want you to get you off somewhere. You can't fly, can you? _

_Sophie, you drive. _

_Are you kidding? That's insane! _

_They are catching up! Already_

_I'll take care of them. Sophie, you keep flying to the castle in Waste Land, _

_OK? _

_Are you serious? I've never even driven a car! _

_Did you forget you are wearing the ring? It will guide you to the castle. _

_Call Calucifer in your hand. _

_Call Calucifer. . . ? _

_It worked. _

_Head to the direction the light is pointing at. That's it. I suppose you'll _

_get there by the evening. _

_I think I didn't need to go to the palace, because you came after all! _

_I did, because you were there, Sophie_

_I couldn't have been there if I had been without you. _

_You saved me. _

_It was really close I tell you. _

_Don't release the wheel suddenly! _

_You drive very well. No way! _

_Wow, you threw them away a bit. _

_I'll make them blind for five seconds, so that you can go further. _

_Howl! _

_No, thanks. _

_Thanks. It was really an exciting moment. _

_Howl believes he escaped successfully, but he didn't. _

_He has a very young mother, doesn't he by the way? _

_Don't expect me to be friendly with you. _

_Besides, I still don't trust you. You know that? _

_The castle is there! It's welcoming us! _

_Over here, Sophie! _

_Marker! I have a little problem. Where is the brake! ? _

_Sophie! _

_Doggy! . _

_I'm successfully home, Marker! _

_Are you OK, Sophie? _

_I'm was very worried about you! _

_Thank you for catching us. _

_That's no good! You did too much! _

_Was it Howl? Did he come back? _

_Howl! _

_Howl ! Are you OK, Howl? _

_You got injured, didn't you does it. . hurt? _

_Don't. . . , come. . . _

_I came to help you! I want to set you free from the curse put on you! _

_You should dispel your own curse first. And why do you try to do this for _

_monster like me? _

_Because I'm in love with you! _

_It's too late! _

_Howl_

_Howl did come back, didn't he? _

_Sophie, I want to set the curse between Howl and me free. Don't you still _

_know the secret between us yet? _

_Our time is ticking to the end. . . _

_Howl is turning into a demon, isn't he? _

_Is that right? _

_I can't tell you the truth! . Because I'm an evil. You know that! _

_Listen, Calucifer. Saliman told me Howl gave you something very important _

_for him. _

_What and where is it? _

_I can't speak about the secret of the contract. _

_Or I'll give you water. _

_Didn't you hear? If I die, Howl dies too. _

_Good morning, "turnip head". Are you allright. _

_All right, Sophie! Come on! _

_OK! Calucifer, open the mouse bigger! , , , GO! Come on! _

_Hang on tight! Let's get it through! _

_Why. . . , don't. . . , you MOVE! ! ! _

_It's a bunch of bits and pieces inside the castle. I can't imagine it from _

_the outside. _

_Everyone! It's time for lunch! _

_Here's your porridge, granny. _

_Sophie, she's "Witch in Waste Land". Why do you take care of her? _

_She is a harmless poor old lady now. _

_She's staring at me all the time. _

_What a beautiful fire. . . _

_Howl? Hey, everybody! _

_Welcome back. Master howl, may I keep this dog? _

_"Witch in Waste Land" and Master Saliman's dog…, I'm impressed you got all of _

_them in the castle, Calucifer. _

_How tolerant you are. _

_I didn't granted! But Sophie forced me to let them in! _

_What a big hole you made! _

_You are "Turnip head", right? _

_You've also got a complicated curse on you, haven't you? _

_There are full of mysterious members who have sophisticated backgrounds in _

_our family. _

_How handsome you are, young boy. _

_Well, it's gonna be very busy today. ! ! We're saying goodbye to "Waste _

_Land" and moving to somewhere else. _

_But to where. . . ? Great! Because we're running out of food, we needed a _

_house in a town so that we can go shopping. _

_That's right. We have to move to a place where Master Saliman can't find us _

_so easily. _

_But I'm afraid you must stay here, because your magic power is too strong. _

_This is lovely. _

_OK, come on calucifer! _

_Yes! This is perfect! Stay on the table until I finish the ritual_

_I'm fragile, you know. . . _

_Let's begin. _

_Here's our destination. _

_You can move around in our new house. Wow! Super cool, Master Howl! What a _

_big house! _

_What a beautiful fire. . . _

_It's. . . Look at the toilet. Lovely, isn't it? Now we got bigger family. _

_Sophie, come down here. Look! Sophie! _

_I added one more room you can look inside the room. _

_I'm familiar with this room. But why. . . ? _

_I made this room for you, Sophie. I hope you like it. _

_Let's see. . . This room is too nice for a cleaning lady, Howl. _

_I bought new cloths for you. Come with me for the next surprise. _

_Sophie! Come on! Hurry up! _

_Wow, we've got courtyard! There are many shops in this town as well. _

_Let's go, Hean! Sophie_

_Since we changed the door color,_

_This is the new entrance of the castle. _

_This is a present for you, Sophie. Here we go. _

_This is my secret garden. Fantastic. _

_This is also what you created by the magic? _

_No. I used magic only for helping weak flowers. _

_Magnificent! It's wonderful, Howl! It's like a dream. . . _

_Sophie. _

_It's strange. . . I feel familiar with this place as if I've been here _

_before. . . _

_I don't know why, but tears are coming out. . . _

_Come with me. _

_Look! _

_What a cute house. That's my hiding place. _

_I used to stay there alone in summer when I was a kid. _

_Stayed alone. . . ? _

_My uncle left that lodge stealthily for me. He was also a wizard. _

_That's also for you, Sophie. _

_Is something wrong with you? If go there, you'll go somewhere far away and _

_leave me behind, won't you? _

_Howl, tell me the truth. I don't care about your real identity. _

_Listen, I just want you to live in peace. _

_How about opening a flower shop and sharing beautiful flowers in here with _

_people in the town? _

_I think you can handle it. _

_Are you leaving after that? _

_I want to help you. _

_Obviously, I'm not a beautiful girl. Only thing I can do is clean the house, _

_though. _

_Sophie, you are beautiful. You really are. _

_Good thing about being old is to have fewer things to lose. _

_How could anyone pass the beautiful place like this by a bloody battleship? _

_To where's it heading? To towns to kill people. . . _

_Is that enemy or. . . ? Both do the same thing. They kill each other. _

_They are addicted to killing. _

_Look at the amount of bombs they are carrying. _

_It stopped. . . Did you use magic? _

_A little bit. It's not going down, anyway. _

_Howl, you. . . I wonder if they found us. _

_They are Master Saliman's lowest class monsters. _

_Run! Move your legs! _

_Sophie, what's the matter? _

_Ouch! This is enough! I'm leaving this house! _

_Sophie, good night. Good night_

_Sophie, you don't need to be worried about Master Howl. He sometimes leaves _

_the house for a few days. _

_Thanks, Marker. _

_Do you want to go to the toilet before you go to bed? I'm fine. _

_You are in love with Howl, aren't you? _

_And you can't concentrate on what you do, can you? _

_I got it_

_Granny, have you ever been in love with someone? Of course, I have. _

_Even I do know. Are you kidding ! I love young men's heart. They are _

_delicious! _

_You haven't given up, have you? _

_And they are cute. _

_What's that sound? That's air-raid siren. _

_Air-raid? _

_That's not for this city though, you'd better not to go out tonight. _

_Saliman's monsters are looking for this house. _

_You are such a clever fire. . . Hiding this house from them very skillfully. _

_Sophie, that woman came into the house without permission. _

_Mom. . Sophie! _

_Where were you? ! I've been looking for you_

_You look like a granny. _

_It's all my fault. _

_Sophie, I'm sorry. _

_Oh, mom. . . _

_You rearranged inside completely. _

_Who is that old lady over there? Ah, she must be the landlord. _

_Sophie, listen. I married with someone else. What? _

_He is gentle. He's rich as well. We can live together again. _

_You should quit being a clean lady. _

_Thank you for caring about me, but I love my life here. _

_Are you sure? Oh, no! _

_I forgot my car's waiting outside. I have to go. _

_Poisonous sneak created by a spell? Saliman, you use an old ploy, don't you? _

_Calucifer, burn it. _

_I'm always praying for your happiness, mom. Thank you. You, too Sophie. _

_I did what I was told. I want to go back to my husband. Sure. Madam _

_Saliman will be proud of you. _

_So sorry. . . , Sophie. _

_So many people. . . After everyone runs away, the town will be empty. . . _

_Do you want to evacuate with them, too? _

_That lady said so. You're right. _

_We were reconciled to each other. _

_I don't want you to leave, Sophie! _

_I like you very much, Sophie. Please live with us. _

_I like you very much, too Marker. I won't go anywhere. Really? _

_You and I are family? Of course, we are. _

_I was so worried about it. _

_I won't give you Howl, Saliman. _

_The paper says the kingdom won. Only the youth believe that. _

_Strange. . . , Calucifer doesn't seem to be there. _

_Granny, I hate smoke. The smell is everywhere in the house. _

_Are you going to take away my only enjoyment? _

_Would you open the window, Marker? _

_I think you shouldn't open the window. _

_Calucifer's weak now. Monsters are coming in. _

_Marker? _

_Close it quickly! _

_Marker, you take care of granny. _

_I'm going to watch the shop. _

_I can't believe it in such an emergency! Why don't you guys put out fire? _

_Howl! _

_They have no mercy. _

_Oh, Howl! _

_Sorry, I'm late. There were too many enemies tonight. _

_Howl. . . Howl_

_Calucifer, get up! _

_Madam, is it a present from Saliman? _

_That granny had me eating something bad. _

_Well, there you are, Howl. _

_I wish we could have a longer talk, Howl. _

_My pleasure, Madam. _

_However, we've got no time, I'm afraid. _

_I'm impressed you don't run away from me this time. _

_I talk to you later, Madam. _

_You must stay here, Sophie. Calucifer will protect you. _

_I'll protect you from outside. _

_Wait howl! You can't go! Stay with me, please. _

_Next bomb attack is coming. Calucifer can't defend from bomb. _

_We better flee from here. Don't fight! _

_Flee? I don't want to run away anymore. _

_I finally found someone to protect no matter what it costs. ! ! That is _

_you. _

_Howl! _

_Our town's burning! _

_Howl is there. _

_Howl! _

_Sophie! . . Turnip head! _

_Marker, come with me. _

_Moving again? That's impossible! It's empty over there! _

_He has to fight because we are here. I prefer him as a coward. _

_Granny, stand up. _

_Are we gonna take a walk? _

_But Saliman will find us immediately. _

_She's found us already. And I have to stop him before it becomes too late. _

_Sophie! The castle looks horrible outside. _

_It always does. Marker, you take care of granny. _

_You're coming with us, too. Ride on it. _

_No, I can't. I'm not allowed to move away from the fireplace due to the _

_contract. _

_If you can't, I can do it for you. _

_No! I'm fragile! . . No! Stop it! . . You´ll kill me! _

_If I get out of the house, it'll collapse completely. I don't care. _

_Let's go! Keep away from me. You should let me be the last. _

_Even I don't know what will happen if I go out of the castle. _

_That's why I told you It would collapse. _

_It started raining! _

_Is he going to the town? Marker, you take care of granny. _

_Hey, turnip head. Would you find somewhere we can enter? _

_You'll be OK, granny. I'll be with you. _

_Marker, we can get in from here. _

_It's leaking. I'm dying. . . _

_I'll be back soon. _

_It's wet here. _

_It's not dry! _

_Marker, you bring granny over here. _

_It's empty inside the castle. _

_Even if we didn't move here, Howl and me could prevent the attack. _

_Calucifer, please. Only you can do it. _

_I want to go to where he is right now. Would you please move the castle? _

_I believe you can do it. I know you have such a great power. _

_But there's no chimney, and there are few_

_dry woods either. . . _

_Don't you know the proverb saying that a real professional does his perfect _

_work no matter where he is? _

_I know what you mean. But. . . Do you think I am? _

_You are the most beautiful fire I've ever seen, Calucifer. Granny, you can _

_sit here. _

_Can you give me something that is part of you? _

_A part of ME? _

_I need someone's contribution. Your eyes will do. _

_How about my hair? _

_You are wonderful, Calucifer! You are the best spirit of fire in the world! _

_Give me your eyes or heart, so that I can be even more powerful. Heart? _

_Give me your heart! _

_Heart? Give me your heart! _

_My goodness! . . _

_Howl is over there! He is surrounded by monsters! _

_Calucifer, you're the best spirit of fire, aren't you? _

_My goodness! _

_Granny! No! _

_Give me your heart. Immediately! _

_Granny! _

_I'm burning! I'm burning! Let Calucifer go! _

_Let him go, or you are going to die! No! It's mine! I'm burning! _

_Sophie! _

_Sophieeeeeeeeee! ! ! _

_Hean, I did terrible thing. I spread water over Calucifer! _

_What should I do if Howl dies because of me? _

_The ring is shining. Is he still alive? _

_Tell me where is Howl is right now! _

_The door of the castle? _

_Howl! _

_I think I'm in his childhood right now. _

_Howl! Calucifer! _

_My name is Sophie. Don't forget about me! I'll be catching up! _

_Wait for me in future! _

_I walk, Hean. I do. _

_Tears are coming down automatically. _

_Howl. _

_Sorry. I had never been decisive. _

_Howl, you'd been waiting for me. . . _

_Please take me to Calucifer. _

_Is he dead? He'll be fine. _

_Granny? It's not my business. I don't have anything. _

_Please, granny. _

_Do you really want this? _

_I lost. You'll keep it safe, OK? Here you are. _

_Thank you very much, granny. _

_Calucifer. . . _

_Sophie. . . I'm exhausted. . . _

_If he gets his heart back, are you going to disappear? _

_I'll be OK, Sophie. Maybe. _

_You spread water over me, but Howl and me didn't die after all. I'll give _

_him back his heart into his body. _

_Warm. . . It's like_

_I'm holding a small bird. _

_I haven't changed since childhood. _

_I wish Calucifer will live another a thousand years. . _

_and Howl will regain his heart and spirit. _

_I'm still alive! I'm free! _

_He moved. . . He's alive! _

_Calucifer's magic's gone. _

_Turnip head! _

_Turnip head! Are you all right? I'll find you a new stick. _

_Turnip head. You saved our lives. . . _

_You saved me, Sophie. _

_I'm a prince of your neighboring country. _

_I had been turned into "Turnip head". _

_Only way to dispel your curse was to be kissed by someone whom you love. _

_That's right. I would have been dead, if Sophie hadn't saved me. _

_What a handsome boy you are! . . _

_What's going on here? _

_My goodness! My body's really heavy. . . _

_You got it! Yes, because your heart is heavy. See? _

_Your hair. . . It's like the color of stars. . . _

_you're beautiful. . . I love you, Howl! _

_You can see Sophie's frame of mind? At first, you have to go back to your _

_country and stop this stupid war. _

_Yes, I will. _

_After war is over, I'll definitely visit her, again. _

_It is said, "no one can ever decide which direction one's love goes. . . ". _

_I think you are right. _

_I'll be waiting for you, then. _

_I almost forgot about you. What is your excuse? _

_What do you think you were doing? _

_Happy ending? Is it what you're gonna say? I didn't know you are such a _

_Cassanova. _

_Happy ending, huh? _

_Arrange a meeting with prime minister and chief of staff. _

_We have to work hard on finishing this pointless war. _

_Calucifer! Now you are free, Calucifer. _

_I want to be with you guys. I won't need to be worried about rain if I stay _

_with you. _

_Welcome back, Calucifer._

* * *

><p>Sighing, it was the fifth time, I had read this. I always hated Romance Movies, but the book was so popular. I couldn't turn down a ten million movie production fee. Of course, knowing seven languages didn't help, if you didn't want I tight scedule.<p>

* * *

><p>Este roteiro uma tradu o produzida por um f do Anime "Kaze no Tani no<br>Naushika" n o tem a inten o de qualquer forma a infringir os direitos  
>autorais mantidos pelo Produtor ou por aqueles com conex o com o filme.<br>Este roteiro puramente um instrumento para auxiliar f s a melhor entender  
>o filme quando visto legalmente<p>

Este roteiro uma adapta o de fragmentos do trabalho de Sue Sambaugh  
>(data desconhecida) editado por Jeff Okamoto(1988) e Scott Sanford (1990).<p>

Os di logos neste roteiro tentam manter o clima original do anime,  
>a suavidade do roteiro pode ter sido comprometida por causa disso. Para<br>prop sitos de dublagem, o di logo alternativo representado por [ALT:] deve  
>servir melhor.<p>

A reprodu o deste material permitida para prop sitos n o lucrativos.  
>Esperamos o uso deste roteiro com maturidade.<br>Por favor mantenha os Cabe alhos intactos.

Agradecimentos para Sheng-Te Tsao e K Hindall do CJAS pela Edi o.

Miho Nishida 7/25/91 Universidade de Cornell

KAZE NO TANI NO NAUSICAA  
>-Nausicaa do Vale do Vento-<br>POR HAYAO MIYAZAKI

-  
>( ) = nota sobre o cen rio<br>[ ] = notas de tradu o/culturais  
>Nota: (dentro das notas de tradu o)<br>TL indica tradu o literal do Japon s;  
>TE indica tradu o equivalente;<br>ALT indica uma forma alternativa para senten a ou palavra anterior;  
>? indica tradu o inadequada devido a um di logo n o claro no<br>filme. A senten a t o precisa quanto o tradutor pode  
>determinar.<p>

= referencia oculta de um di logo  
>* * = nfase nesta palavra<p>

Os s mbolos ..!, ..?, etc., se n o precedidos por uma senten a completa,  
>s o equivalentes a uma tomada de f lego por surpresa ou uma exclama o.<p>

PERSONAGENS:

NAUSICAA Uma jovem princesa do Vale do Vento, adepta a leitura do vento.  
>Ela possui uma estranha empatia com os insetos do Fukai<br>[TL=Mar Podre; TE=Floresta de Fungos], especialmente com os Ohmu.  
>JHIL O Cacique do Vale do Vento; Pai da Nausicaa.<br>MITO Administrador do Castelo [TL: Tio do Castelo (um t tulo)];  
>conselheiroguardi o da Nausicaa.  
>YUPA Professor da Nausicaa. Um dos mais renomados espadachins da<br>regi o  
>ANCI A mais velha s bia do Castelo [TL: Grande anci ]<br>ASBLE Irm o G meo de Rastel. Rebelde Sobrevivente de Pejite.  
>KUSHANA Princesa imperial de Torumekia. Quarta na linha para o Trono.<br>KUROTOWA Chefe dos Empregados de Kushana [TE: Conselheiro]; de sangue comum  
>(n o nobre).<br>OHMU Guardi es do Fukai, Senhores dos insetos. [Nota: "Ohmu"  
>literalmente, "Rei (ou senhor) Inseto". Neste roteiro o termo "Ohmu"<br>pode tanto ser usado no singular como no plural]

(Um homem entra em uma cidade fantasma, tomada pelos fungos)

YUPA Outra Vila morreu...  
>YUPA Vamos... Este local, tamb m, logo ira afundar no Fukai.<p>

INTRO 1000 anos ap s o colapso de uma gigantesca civiliza o industrial,  
>ferrugem e fragmentos de cer mica cobriram a terra. Sobre esta<br>terra devastada uma mortal floresta de fungos que liberava vapores  
>venenosos (miasma), que veio a ser chamada de "Fukai" (mar podre),<br>se espalhou e passou amea ar a pr pria exist ncia da decadente  
>ra a humana.<p>

Titulo: Kaze no Tani no Naushika (Nausicaa do Vale dos Ventos)

(Nausicaa est voando sobre o deserto em seu planador, Mehve. Ela pousa na  
>borda do Fukai e entra na floresta)<p>

NAUSICAA O caminho de um Ohmu... Ainda est fresco... (Ela segue a trilha)  
>NAUSICAA Uma pele descartada [ALT: concha; exuviae] de um Ohmu... Que<br>magn fico...! Esta a primeira vez que eu vejo uma concha descartada  
>t o perfeita. (Ela bate na concha com a espada cer mica)<br>NAUSICAA Bom som... (Ela golpeia a concha, a espada n o causa dano algum)  
>NAUSICAA A espada ficou trincada. O pessoal do Vale ficar feliz.<br>Eles n o ter o que se preocupar com materiais para fazer ferramentas  
>por um bom tempo.<br>NAUSICAA Um olho maravilhoso... Talvez Eu consiga voar de volta com este aqui.  
>(Ela solta a cobertura do olho)<br>NAUSICAA Ah, Consegui! Que leve isto !

(Esporos come am a cair como flocos de neve)

NAUSICAA O mushibayashi [o nome de uma planta] est dispersando seus esporos  
>da tarde. Que belo... mas este lugar uma floresta da morte onde,<br>se n o fosse por esta mascara, meus pulm es iriam deteriorar em cinco  
>minutos [pausa]<br>...! Quem ser ? [pausa] O que poder ser isto? Meu cora o disparou.  
>(Ela ouve disparos de armas)<br>NAUSICAA uma arma para insetos! Algu m est sendo atacado pelos insetos.

(Ela corre para encontrar um melhor ponto de observa o)

NAUSICAA Oh! Desculpe!  
>NAUSICAA Que fuma a de esporos... Ohmu! Ele deve ser o dono daquela pele<br>descartada. (Observando o caminho do Ohmu, e por conseq ncia o  
>caminho do humano.)<br>NAUSICAA Voc n o deve ir [LT: escapar] por ai! (Ela atira um sinalizador)  
>NAUSICAA Por favor, veja o sinal! Ele respondeu! Ele est vindo por aqui!<p>

(Ela decola com o Mehve, e logo encontra um cavaleiro fugindo da floresta)

NAUSICAA Aquele ...! (Um imenso Ohmu Sai da floresta em persegui o do homem)  
>NAUSICAA Que Ohmu espl ndido... (para Yupa) V de encontro ao vento!<br>YUPA Obrigado! [LT: desculpe]  
>NAUSICAA Ohmu! Volte para a floresta. Este lado n o o seu mundo! n ?<br>["N ?": Express o usada para receber uma resposta ou confirma o]  
>Seja uma boa crian a. [pausa]<br>Ele se perdeu em sua raiva. Eu preciso acalmar ele. (Nausicaa dispara  
>algumas granadas de luz).<br>YUPA O Ohmu perdeu sua consci ncia com as granadas! (Nausicaa circula o  
>Ohmu, segurando um estranho objeto sonoro)<br>YUPA Um apito-inseto...  
>NAUSICAA Ohmu, abra seus olhos... Vamos voltar para a floresta. Ele acordou!<br>YUPA O Ohmu est voltando para a floresta... Com apenas granadas de luz e  
>um apito-inseto ela foi capaz de acalmar o Ohmu...<p>

SCMID-

(Topo do monte; Nausicaa pousa e corre at Yupa)

NAUSICAA Mestre Yupa!  
>YUPA Nausicaa, voc cresceu! [TL: voc mudou visualmente; eu te confundi<br>com outra pessoa]  
>NAUSICAA Faz um ano e meio! Papai ficar feliz.<br>YUPA Eu preciso agradecer. Voc se Tornou uma excelente usu ria do vento  
>NAUSICAA N o, papai disse que ainda n o. (Nausicaa nota alguma coisa na<br>polchete  
>de Yupa)<br>YUPA Ah, sim... Eu havia me esquecido completamente deste rapaz.  
>NAUSICAA Oh! Um esquilo-raposa.<br>YUPA Este rapaz foi seq estrado por um p ssaro-piolho. Eu o confundi com um  
>beb humano e acabei usando a minha arma.<br>NAUSICAA Ent o foi por isso que o Ohmu estava t o bravo.  
>YUPA Parece que ele n o inalou o veneno porque ele estava inconsciente.<br>N o,  
>voc n o deveria oferecer sua m o desta forma. Ele pequeno, mas<br>mesmo  
>assim feroz.<br>NAUSICAA Venha...  
>YUPA Hey!<br>NAUSICAA N o h nada a temer, n o h nada a temer. (O esquilo-raposa morde  
>Nausicaa)<br>NAUSICAA ...! N o na nada a temer, V ? ["N ?"] (depois de um tempo o esquilo-  
>raposa solta o dedo da Nausicaa)<br>NAUSICAA Voc estava apenas assustado, n o ? Mestre Yupa, voc n o daria ele  
>para mim?<br>YUPA ee.., Eu n o me importaria, mas...  
>NAUSICAA Waa! [express o que indica excita o] Obrigado! (Ela corre para os<br>p ssaros de montaria)  
>NAUSICAA Kai e Kui, Voc s se lembram de mim?<br>YUPA Que poder misterioso.. [A palavra "Fushigi" e tem nuances de  
>palavras como misterioso, estranho, maravilhoso, e m stico. Apenas<br>"misterioso" n o explica corretamente a palavra "fushigi"]  
>NAUSICAA Est o Cansados? Voc s correram bastante!<br>YUPA Est o todos bem? [TL: N o h mudan a em todos?] (ele Nota uma mudan a  
>de humor da Nausicaa) Qual o Problema?<br>NAUSICAA o meu Pai! Ele n o pode voar mais...  
>YUPA Jhil? O veneno da floresta...?<br>NAUSICAA Sim... o destino de todos os que vivem pr ximos ao Fukai, pelo menos  
>o que me disseram.<br>YUPA Eu deveria ter visitado mais cedo.  
>NAUSICAA N o... Foi realmente bom o senhor ter vindo... Mestre! Mais tarde, Eu<br>quero que o senhor veja uma coisa. Meu quarto secreto! N o diga a mais  
>ningu m para que eles n o se assustem.<br>YUPA U-huh...  
>NAUSICAA Eu vou na frente para avisar todos que o senhor est aqui. O senhor<br>se apresse tamb m.  
>(Brandindo seu achado,)<br>NAUSICAA Mestre Yupa! O senhor poderia carregar isto para mim? As correntes de  
>ar se distorce e eu n o consigo voar bem com isto.<br>YUPA Oh, Ela l [ALT: entende] bem o vento. Venham, apenas mais um pouco.

-  
>(Mais tarde, no Vale do Vento)<p>

GOLL Mestre Yupa!  
>TIO VELHO Bem Vindo!<br>YUPA Est o todos bem?  
>GOLL Tanto a gua quanto o vente est o calmos, sem incidentes.<br>CRIAN A Mestre Yupa!  
>YUPA Ah, Est o todos bem?<br>GUARDA Mestre Yupa!  
>ALDE O o mestre Yupa.<br>ALDE O N s est vamos esperando pelo senhor, mestre Yupa.  
>ALDE O Bem vindo.<p>

(Nausicaa est concertando a h lice do moinho)

MITO Princesa! Ele chegou!  
>NAUSICAA S um segundo.<br>MITO Mestre Yupa!  
>YUPA Tio Mito! Trabalhando duro, pelo que vejo.<br>MITO Nos conte mais algumas daquelas est rias estrangeiras hoje noite!  
>NAUSICAA Ok. Gire!<br>MITO Parece bom.  
>NAUSICAA Sim.<p>

(No ch o, as pessoas est o admirando a cobertura do Olho do Ohmu)

GOLL Oh, uma realmente boa. A primeira coisa que temos que fazer amanh  
>ir peg -la.<br>NAUSICAA Ok, Toeto?  
>TOETO Sim.<br>NAUSICAA Mestre Yupa, esta a crian a da Toeto que nasceu este ano.  
>YUPA oh, deixe me v -la. Ela uma bela menina. Me lembra da Nausicaa<br>quando era mais nova.  
>TOETO O senhor poderia por favor ser o padrinho desta crian a?<br>MULHER Desta forma, bons ventos sempre soprar o para ela...  
>YUPA Eu aceito, Eu lhe darei um bom nome.<br>TOETO Obrigado. Que ela cres a t o saud vel quanto a Princesa...  
>MITO Hum! Se n s estamos falando de sa de, a Princesa famosa por ela.<br>Mas ser um problema se a crian a resolver imitar o h bito da Princesa  
>de ir brincar no Fukai.<br>NAUSICAA Mas gra as a isto a brincadeira, Eu encontrei uma Concha de um Ohmu.  
>MITO Bem, se coloque no meu lugar como Administrador. Eu n o consigo dormir<br>facilmente [ALT: tranq ilamente] noite de preocupa o.  
>GOLL Se n s estamos falando de conchas de Ohmu, n s n o podemos bem dizer<br>que as brincadeiras da princesa no Fukai foram por nada.  
>YUPA verdade. Eu fui resgatado tamb m, n o fui?<p>

-  
>(No quarto do Jhil no Castelo)<p>

JHIL Salvo por esta crian a...?  
>YUPA Este Vale bom... Toda vez que eu venho aqui, meu cora o se consola<br>[ALT: acalma]  
>JHIL Como foram suas viagens desta vez?<br>YUPA Terr veis. No Sul, mais dois paises foram consumidos pelo Fukai.  
>O fukai est se expandindo continuamente. Mas para todo o lado que eu<br>v , h apenas fome e guerrilhas. Apenas sombras sinistras. Porque eles  
>n o podem viver como este vale?<br>ANCI porque n s somos protegidos pelo Senhor Vento [ALT: vento aben oado]  
>que sopra do mar. Os venenos da floresta n o conseguem alcan ar este<br>vale.  
>JHIL Que tal, Yupa. Porque voc n o se instala neste vale logo? Comigo<br>nesta condi o... Todos ficariam felizes...  
>ANCI Isto imposs vel... Yupa um homem destinado a continuar sua busca.<br>YUPA Destino, voc diz...?  
>NAUSICAA Anci , o que a senhora quer dizer por "busca"?<br>ANCI Humm.. voc n o sabia, Nausicaa? Ali - Naquela tape aria na parede.  
>Eu n o posso mais ver, mas o senhor no canto esquerdo.<br>"Aquele que, vestindo um manto azul, dever descer sob o campo  
>dourado.<br>Para forjar novamente o la o perdido com a terra."  
>NAUSICAA "E levar a todos, finalmente, para uma terra de pureza azul..." mestre<br>Yupa, Eu pensei que isto era apenas uma lenda antiga [ALT: doutrina  
>antiga]<br>YUPA Anci ! Voc me envergonha com sua impertin ncia.  
>ANCI A mesma coisa, n o mesmo?<br>YUPA Eu apenas quero resolver o enigma do Fukai... Seremos N s, a ra a  
>humana, uma esp cie destinada a ser engolida pelo Fukai e ser<br>destru da...? Eu quero ver e julgar por mim mesmo.

(No quarto da Nausicaa)

NAUSICAA Se ao menos eu pudesse ajudar o Mestre Yupa...

-  
>SCMID2-<br>( noite)

MITO Princesa... Princesa!  
>NAUSICAA O que foi, Mito?<br>MITO Goll disse que ele cheira alguma coisa no vento.  
>NAUSICAA quase alvorada n o mesmo... J estou indo.<p>

(No topo do Castelo)

NAUSICAA Bom trabalho. ["Gokuro^sama" TE: Obrigado pelo servi o]  
>GOLL uma boa tempestade, mas tem alguma coisa estranha...<br>NAUSICAA ...! Ali! Ali, novamente! um avi o.  
>MITO Porque um avi o estaria em uma fronteira como esta...<br>YUPA O que est acontecendo?  
>MITO Mestre Yupa! um avi o.<br>YUPA Um avi o?  
>MAUSICAA Ele est vindo!<br>MITO imenso!  
>YUPA uma gigantesca Nave Torumekiana!<br>NAUSICAA Ela est voando de um jeito estranho...! Ele est tentando fazer um  
>pouso de emerg ncia [ALT: Pouso For ado]. Goll! Me levante!<br>MITO Princesa! Isto absurdo!  
>NAUSICAA Eu os guiarei at a costa!<br>YUPA Eles viraram!  
>GOLL Ai vai.<p>

(Teto pula no ombro da Nausicaa no momento que a catapulta lan a o Mehve ao  
>ar).<p>

NAUSICAA Teto...!

(Um enxame de insetos terrenos - como lagartas - est o atacando o avi o que  
>causando danos)<p>

NAUSICAA Como eles puderam? Eles devem ter pousado no Fukai e matado alguns  
>Insetos. Levante seu leme! Voc s v o cair! Levantem seu leme!<br>O leme...!

(Explos o. No topo do castelo)

YUPA Caiu...  
>MITO Princesa...!<br>GOLL foi no desfiladeiro beira do mar!  
>MITO Vamos!<br>VOZ Mexam se, vamos! Todos que forem capaz, r pido!

(no local do acidente)

NAUSICAA aquela garota! Ela est viva...!  
>RASTEL Onde...?<br>NAUSICAA O vale do vento... Fique Calma [TL: voc n o deve falar]  
>RATEL Eu sou Rastel de Pejite... A carga... Por favor queime a carga...!<br>NAUSICAA A carga?  
>RASTEL Por favor... destrua...<br>NAUSICAA A carga. Eu entendi. Tudo bem. Tudo se queimou.  
>RASTEL Bom...<br>MITO Princesa!  
>MITO Esta senhorita...! Ela a princesa da casa real de Pejite...<p>

(Do centro do tumulto,)

HOMEM Um inseto! Um Ushiyabu est vivo!  
>HOMEM Droga! Ele est chamando outros insetos!<br>HOMEM Ele est machucado e n o pode voar.  
>HOMEM Tragam suas armas!<br>HOMEM in til! Se n s atirarmos, ele ir chamar outros da sua esp cie!  
>HOMEM Eu o matarei com um s tiro.<br>HOMEM N o se consegue matar um Ushiyabu com uma arma!  
>HOMEM O que fazemos ent o?<br>NAUSICAA Esperem! Mito, por favor traga o Mehve.  
>MITO Sim!<br>HOMEM Princesa! (Nausicaa pega o seu apito-inseto)  
>NAUSICAA Volte para a floresta... Tudo bem! voc pode voar. Sim, que boa<br>crian a...  
>MITO Princesa!<br>NAUSICAA Obrigado. (Ele joga o apito-inseto para o alto e o Ushiyabu decola.  
>Guiando o inseto, Nausicaa volta para o Fukai)<br>MITO Estou feliz... N s n o sabemos o que aconteceria se mat ssemos mesmo  
>um deles...<br>[A alternativa, "mesmo se um deles fosse morto", n o especifica  
>implicitamente os humanos como assassinos. Por esta raz o, a senten a<br>anterior deve ficar da forma como est , mesmo que um pouco estranha.]

(No deserto, um Ohmu aguarda)

NAUSICAA Ohmu...

(No ar, avi es de guerra sinalizam entre si)

(No Vale, eles est o procurando por esporos nos campos)

GAROTO Encontrei! Aqui! Aqui est . Tinham esporos naquela nave no final das  
>contas.<br>HOMEM Eles j soltaram algum veneno? (toca a esporo) S mais um pouco.  
>GAROTO Sim. se sobrar um sequer, ser um desastre. (nos escombros do<br>acidente)  
>HOMEM O que voc acha que este caro o...?<br>HOMEM Ele n o se queimou mesmo naquele fogo.  
>MITO Bem, todos. N s voltaremos para investigar esta coisa mais tarde. Por<br>favor nos ajudem a queimar os esporos. Tomem bastante cuidado. [pausa]  
>S rio, que coisa problem tica eles conseguiram transportar para c .<br>YUPA Mito, veja isto.  
>MITO Esta movendo... como se estivesse vivo. Mestre Yupa, isto ...?<br>YUPA Durante minhas viagens, Eu ouvi um boato sombrio... Ele dizia que um  
>monstro da antiga era havia sido escavado sob a cidade de Pejite, onde<br>ele estava dormindo.  
>MITO Um monstro do mundo antigo?<br>YUPA um Deus-Soldado [TL: Gigante Deus Soldado]  
>MITO Um deus soldado? Voc quer dizer daqueles que queimaram o mundo nos<br>sete dias de fogo...? Esta coisa ...!  
>YUPA Todos os deuses soldados deveriam ter se tornado em f sseis. Mas este<br>conseguiu dormir sob o solo por 1000 anos.  
>MITO Isto realmente parece ter uma forma humana, agora que me disse.<br>YUPA Torumekia uma grande na o militar no estremo oeste. E com estes  
>prisioneiros mortos de Pejite... Isto me preocupa...<p>

(Perto da floresta do Vale)

NAUSICAA Por favor, tome conta do resto. [pausa] O que poder ser isto...?  
>Avi es aparecem dispersando as pessoas)<br>NAUSICAA uma nave Torumekiana. Todo mundo, para o Castelo! (Dos avi es  
>pousados, soldados armados est o saindo)<br>NAUSICAA Todo mundo! Para o Castelo! Todo mundo, v o para o castelo!  
>[TL: Juntem-se no castelo; se encontrem no castelo]<br>Para o castelo! (Vendo um avi o despachando tropas para o castelo,)  
>NAUSICAA Pai!<p>

(No castelo, Jhil pega uma espada)

JHIL Se esconda, Anci .  
>ANCI Eu ficarei aqui.<p>

(Ao se aproximar do castelo, Nausicaa ouve tiros)

MULHER Princesa!

(Ao arrombar o Apartamento, Nausicaa encontra soldados Torumekianos sobre o  
>cad ver de seu pai)<p>

NAUSICAA Como voc s Ousam...!

(Ela ataca e acaba com todos os soldados, novos soldados armados chegam. Ela  
>esquiva um ataque e pula para tr s, Encontrando a Espada de seu pai, ela ataca)<p>

ANCI Nausicaa!

(Yupa pula entre Nausicaa e os soldados invasores)

YUPA Voc ! N o se mexa! Se voc se mexer, esta faca feita da pr pria  
>concha de um Ohmu perfurar sua armadura cer mica.<br>SOLDADO (Para Kushama) Aquele homem... Yupa.  
>YUPA Eu pergunto para o ex rcito Torumekiano. Na noite passada, as pessoas<br>deste vale trabalharam arduamente para salvar sua nave.  
>YUPA Mesmo agora, n s acabamos de cuidadosamente enterrar seus mortos.<br>Embora este reino seja pequeno, esta a cortesia de Torumekia para  
>tal Pa s? Se voc s est o come ando uma guerra, deve haver algum<br>motivo. Voc deveria primeiro mandar um mensageiro dizendo quaisquer  
>suas obje es. (Quietamente, para a Nausicaa) Nausicaa... Se acalme,<br>Nausicaa. Se n s lutarmos agora, todos no vale ser o assassinados.  
>N s temos que ficar vivos e aguardar nossa chance.<br>KUROTOWA Uff... aquela menina...!  
>KUSHANA Pare, Kurotowa.<br>KUROTOWA Mas...! Diabos... Que dem nio! [ALT: Que cadela]  
>Ela matou *todo mundo*!<br>KUSHANA Sua choradeira me d i o ouvido... Voc n o Yupa Miraldo, o melhor  
>espadachim das fronteiras? Nosso objetivo n o o massacre. Eu quero<br>conversar. eu lhe pe o que guarde sua espada.

SCMID3-  
>(Do lado de fora do castelo, as pessoas est o reunidas sob guarda. Kushana est<br>em um tanque na frente de todos. Nausicaa Caminha at o tanque)

MITO a princesa!  
>HOMEM Princesa!<br>KUROTOWA Escutem! Estas s o as palavras de Vossa Alteza Kushana, Comandante da  
>for a expedicion ria da fronteira do Imp rio Torumekiano!<br>KUSHANA N s viemos para unir os pa ses da fronteira para construir uma terra  
>sem preocupa es. [TL: caminho grande e folgado]. Voc s est o beira<br>da destrui o pelo Fukai. Obede am-nos, e Cooperem em nossa limpeza!  
>Queimar o Fukai e novamente reviver esta terra!<br>TIO Queimar o Fukai?  
>TIO Isto poss vel?<br>KUSHANA N s revivemos habilidades milagrosas e poderes que no passado fizeram  
>os humanos os mestres deste planeta. Para aqueles que me obedecerem,<br>Eu prometo uma vida sem medo dos venenos da floresta ou dos insetos!  
>ANCI Esperem!<p>

(Anci caminha at o tanque e encara Kushana)

ANCI Voc s n o podem levantar os punhos contra o Fukai!  
>KUROTOWA Quem esta velhota? Hei! Levem ela daqui!<br>KUSHANA Deixem ela falar...  
>ANCI Mil anos desde o nascimento do Fukai... Humanos freq entemente<br>tentaram queimar o Fukai. Mas todas s vezes, uma manada de Ohmu,  
>enlouquecidos pela raiva, se juntaram para se tornar uma gigantesca<br>onda que cobre a terra e vem como uma enxurrada [ALT: Enfurecidos pela  
>raiva, vieram como um assalto de uma onda]<br>Destruindo Paises, engolindo cidades... Os Ohmu continuaram a correr  
>at que suas pr prias vidas se acabassem pelo cansa o. Com o tempo,<br>usando os cad veres dos Ohmu como fonte, os esporos fincaram suas  
>ra zes na terra e imensas terras foram engolidas pelo Fukai...<br>Voc s n o devem tocar no Fukai...  
>KUROTOWA Cale a Boca! Eu n o permitirei tal del rio!<br>ANCI O que voc vai fazer? Me matar?  
>KUROTOWA Ora sua piranha! ["Kisama": "Voc ", mas com um sentido pejorativo,<br>como uma maldi o]  
>ANCI V em frente, me mate! Eu sou apenas uma mulher cega; simples! Assim<br>como Voc matou Jhil...  
>MITO Senhor Jhil?<br>HOMEM Senhor Jhil estava doente!  
>ALDE ES Assassinos! Assassinos!<br>KUROTOWA Calem eles, n o sejam tolerantes para os que se opuserem.  
>NAUSICAA Todos, esperem! Por favor me escutem...! Eu n o quero causar mais<br>mortes...  
>MITO Princesa...<br>NAUSICAA Por favor entenda tamb m, Anci . Vamos obedecer estas pessoas.

(O deus soldado est sendo puxado pelo pessoal da vila para o castelo)

GUARDA Qual o problema?  
>GUARDA Para l , r pido, n o fa am corpo mole.<br>KUSHANA um belo vale, n o acha...?  
>KUROTOWA Eu sou contr rio a isto. Nossas ordens s o de transportar o Deus<br>Soldado de volta para nosso Pais natal o mais cedo o poss vel.  
>KUSHANA As ordens n o podem ser cumpridas. Mesmo uma nave Gigantesca n o<br>pode com o peso daquela coisa e caiu.  
>KUROTOWA Mas... Voc n o pode estar falando s rio em estabelecer um estado<br>[ALT: Na o] aqui...  
>KUSHANA E se eu estiver? Voc est dizendo que n s devemos fazer daquele<br>monstro o brinquedo daqueles tolos de casa?  
>KUROTOWA Bem, I posso entender isto, mas... (se d conta do erro,) Eu n o sou<br>mais do que um simples soldado. Eu estaria ultrapassando meus  
>privil gios ao tomar tal decis o. [ALT: Tal decis o est al m do meu<br>posto]  
>KUSHANA Hum, raposa...! [TL: Texugo] Eu retornarei a Pejite. Na minha<br>aus ncia,  
>coloque todos os esfor os para reviver o Deus-Soldado.<br>KUROTOWA Sim, senhora!  
>KUSHANA este Ca a [TL: Navio de Artilharia] utiliz vel?<br>KUROTOWA Sim, um achado.

(No quartel general provis rio da Kushana)

KUSHANA N o se engane. Eu n o estou consultando voc .  
>MITO Mas...! Levar a princesa para Pejite...<br>GOLL Cinco ref ns, o ca a, e comida, voc diz...  
>KUSHANA Eu deixarei a escolha dos ref ns com voc . Complete os preparativos<br>para a partida, amanh de manh . [ALT: Complete os preparativos a  
>tempo<br>para partir amanh de manh ]

(No hangar)

YUPA Obrigado por serem os ref ns.  
>MITO N o se preocupe conosco... Veja. Eles pretendem pegar tudo.<br>YUPA Eu deixar este local por enquanto. Eu retornarei secretamente e  
>esperarei por uma oportunidade. N s temos que parar a ressurrei o<br>daquele monstro a qualquer custo.  
>MITO Sim.<p>

(Yupa bate porta da Nausicaa)

YUPA Nausicaa. (N o ouvindo resposta, ele entra)  
>YUPA Teto, onde est sua dona?<p>

(Yupa segue Teto at um quarto sob o castelo)

YUPA Nausicaa, o que significa isto? Estas s o plantas do Fukai!  
>NAUSICAA Eu peguei os esporos e criei eles. Est tudo bem. Eles n o liberam<br>nenhum vapor [ALT: miasma].  
>YUPA N o liberam nenhum veneno...! Embora o ar aqui realmente seja puro...<br>Por que? Mesmo a venenosa planta Hisokusari floresceu?  
>NAUSICAA A gua usada aqui trazida de 500 metros de profundidade pelo moinho<br>gigantesco do castelo. Eu peguei a areia do fundo do mesmo po o. Eu  
>descobri que as plantas do Fukai n o liberam veneno com gua e solo<br>limpo... a gua e o solo que est o polu dos! Mesmo o solo deste Vale  
>polu do. Por que! Quem poderia ter feito isto com o mundo?<br>YUPA Voc descobriu isto por si pr pria?  
>NAUSICAA Sim... porque Eu queria curar a doen a do meu pai e dos outros.<br>Mas.. Eu fecharei este lugar logo. Eu parei a gua agora a pouco,  
>ent o<br>logo tudo ir murchar. (Nausicaa vai at Yupa Chorando)  
>YUPA nausicaa...!<br>NAUSICAA Eu... Eu estou com medo de mim mesma... Eu n o sei o que eu posso  
>fazer<br>durante a raiva! [ALT: Eu perdi a cabe a e matei por puro dio...!]  
>Eu n o quero matar mais ningu m...!<p>

(No dia seguinte, logo antes da decolagem)

GAROTA Princesa [ALT: irm -princesa]! Princesa! N s pegamos estas Nozes  
>Chic ria... N s damos elas para voc , princesa!<br>NAUSICAA Todos...! S o tantas... Deve ter sido dif cil... Obrigado... Eu as  
>comerei com cuidado [ALT: carinho]<br>GAROTA Pobre Princesa!  
>GUARDA Apresse-se e suba a bordo! N s estamos Partindo!<br>NAUSICAA Vamos... Todos. N o chorem mais... Est tudo bem. Eu voltarei logo.  
>GAROTA S rio?<br>NAUSICAA Hei, eu j menti para voc s?  
>GAROTA N o...<br>NAUSICAA Ent o?  
>GAROTA S rio?<br>NAUSICAA Sim. Vamos, ser perigoso ficar por aqui.  
>GAROTAS Promessa! [TL: Com certeza. Elas est o essencialmente querendo uma<br>palavra de seguran a / conforto]

(O avi o est acumulando acelera o)

HOMEM Tomem conta da Princesa!  
>TIO Tomem conta do resto! [uma frase comum de despedida]<p>

(em V o; a bordo da barca pessoal do Vale)

GOLL Pejite est pr xima? [TL: N o Pejite ainda?]  
>TIO Minhas Cadeiras est o doendo...<br>TIO Ora, Ora, a Princesa realmente escolheu os que n o far o falta.  
>GOLL Hei... Voc n o acho isto estranho? Porque estamos voando em uma<br>forma o t o cerrada?  
>TIO como se eles temessem um ataque.<p>

(A bordo da nave de transporte)

NAUSICAA Abaixo das nuvens esta uma terr vel piscina de vapores.  
>NAUSICAA ...?<br>GUARDA N o se mexa.

(Um ca a estrangeiro de repente aparece das nuvens acima)

NAUSICAA Ca a!  
>VOZ Ataque inimigo! Nave numero 2 destru da!<p>

(na barca)

TIO Foi como eu disse!  
>TIO Que assustador!<p>

(O ca a est circulando para outro ataque)

VOZ Defesa de Per metro! um ca a de Pejite!  
>NAUSICAA Pejite!<br>VOZ Droga - Nave numero 3 destru da tamb m! O que a corveta est  
>fazendo?<br>RADIO (da nave numero 3) "Perdemos o controle! Perdemos o controle!" [TL:  
>N s<br>n o conseguimos pilotar!]  
>MITO Que nave fr gil. (Explos o)<br>VOZ A retaguarda foi pega nela!

(o cabo do reboque da barca quebra e a barca se afasta)

NAUSICAA O cabo da barca...! Teto, r pido!  
>MITO N o adianta, esta tamb m cair ! Princesa!<p>

(nausicaa escala at o topo do transporte)

NAUSICAA Por favor Parem! N o matem mais!  
>NAUSICAA Pare! (O piloto hesita e o ca a se desvia. Ele atingido e mergulha)<br>MITO Princesa!

(O transporte est em chamas; Nausicaa e Mito v o para o ca a no compartimento  
>de carga)<p>

NAUSICAA R pido, Mito!  
>MITO Ai-Ai-Ai. Princesa! in til!<br>NAUSICAA Talvez n s possamos voar!  
>MITO O que?<br>NAUSICAA Mito! R pido!  
>MITO S-sim!<br>NAUSICAA Motores, igni o! N s explodiremos a porta com a arma!  
>MITO Sim! (Nausicaa nota Kushana)<br>NAUSICAA Venha! R pido! (Kushana hesita, ent o pula a bordo do ca a)  
>NAUSICAA R pido, v para dentro! Mito, pronto?<br>MITO De alguma forma! [ALT: mais ou menos]  
>NAUSICAA Motores no m ximo ao mesmo tempo do disparo do canh o!<br>MITO Roger! [Roger seria como um OK, normalmente utilizado entre pilotos ou  
>piloto e torre.]<br>NAUSICAA Preparar! Fogo!

(o ca a sai sem problemas do transporte em chamas)

NAUSICAA Coloquem suas mascaras! N s iremos descer sob as nuvens e resgatar a  
>barca!<p>

(abaixo das nuvens, acima do Fukai)

NAUSICAA Ainda quente... Por favor n o morra, Teto!  
>MITO Que mundo aqui embaixo! Eu nunca vi um vapor [ALT: miasma] t o denso<br>antes!  
>NAUSICAA Acento Traseiro! Aten o para a dire o traseira-direita! est<br>pr ximo!  
>ainda est voando!<br>MITO verdade! ele estava realmente l !  
>TIO a Princesa!<br>GOLL Princesa!  
>NAUSICAA Todos, ag entem firme! Eu esticarei a corda.<br>TIO O gancho est quebrado. imposs vel o resgate a reo!  
>TIO Eu n o quero ter que fazer um pouso de emerg ncia [ALT: pouso for ado<br>e ser comido pelos insetos!  
>TIO Eu simplesmente morrerei [ALT: Eu simplesmente me mato] sem mais<br>delongas!  
>MITO Se acalme! Jogue fora a bagagem!<br>TIO Adeus!  
>MITO Fa am como Eu disse! Jogem fora a Bagagem!<br>NAUSICAA Acento traseiro! desligue o motor!  
>MITO C-Como?<br>NAUSICAA O barulho do motor atrapalha. R pido!  
>MITO S-Sim! (Nausicaa levanda no Cockpit e remove a mascara)<br>GOLL P-Princesa! O-O que..  
>TIO Princesa, sua mascara! Voc vai morrer! Coloque sua mascara!<br>NAUSICAA Todos! Eu os salvarei com certeza! Acreditem em mim e joguem fora a  
>bagagem!<br>TIO N s faremos qualquer coisa! Por favor, r pido, coloque sua mascara!  
>GOLL A Princesa est sorrindo.<br>TIO N s seremos salvos.  
>GOLL R pido! Jogue fora a Bagagem!<br>MITO O arco est caindo!  
>NAUSICAA Ligue o Motor! N s procuraremos por um lugar para um pouso de<br>emerg ncia! Um pouco do vapor... entrou nos meus pulm es...

(O ca a e a barca pousam em um lago)

TIO Princesa!  
>NAUSICAA Todos est o bem?<br>KUSHANA N o de mexam! (Ela aponta uma arma)  
>MITO Ora sua...! ["Kisama"]<br>KUSHANA Obrigada pelo servi o agora a pouco.  
>GOLL Princesa! Porque voc salvou uma como...?<br>KUSHANA Voc muito inocente. ["Amai" TE: Doce, F cil, Simples, confiante]  
>Voc pensou que Eu iria ficar de Joelhos e te agradecer?<br>NAUSICAA Voc n o entendeu nada a respeito do Fukai. Este n o um mundo  
>humano... Este um lugar onde voc n o sabe o que pode acontecer se<br>voc usar uma arma. Minhas naves ca ram na floresta devido batalha  
>agora a pouco, e os insetos est o furiosos. Olhe, aqui em cima... O<br>Yanma o sentinela [TE: observador] da floresta. Ele ira chamar os  
>outros insetos imediatamente. N s temos que escapar logo! Tragam<br>o cabo de reserva!  
>HOMENS S-Sim!<br>NAUSICAA Mito! Concerte o Gancho!  
>MITO Sim! (Kushana dispara)<br>KUSHANA N o se mexam! Eu dou as ordens!  
>NAUSICAA Do que voc est assustada? voc como um esquilo-raposa perdido.<br>KUSHANA O QUE!  
>NAUSICAA N o tenha medo... Eu apenas quero quer voc volte para o seu pr prio<br>Pa s.  
>KUSHANA Ora sua...! ["Kisama"] (A nave balan a devido a ondas que se formam<br>no lago)  
>TIOS O que isto?<br>NAUSICAA Eles vieram! (Ohmu aparecem ao redor deles)  
>NAUSICAA Quietos! N o os irritem!<br>TIO Este um ninho de Ohmu!  
>GOLL Estamos cercados...<br>NAUSICAA Eles est o nos investigando... Ohmu! Me desculpe! Por perturbar seu  
>ninho... Mas, por favor entenda! N s n o somos seus inimigos. (Um<br>Ohmu estender suas antenas, cercando Nausicaa)  
>TIO P-Princesa!<p>

(nausicaa v uma vis o de um campo dourado e uma imensa arvore. Os Ohmu v o  
>embora)<p>

NAUSICAA ..! Ele est vivo? Espere! Ohmu!  
>GOLL O que est come ando [ALT: acontecendo]?<br>TIO Os olhos dos Ohmu est o vermelhos!  
>GOLL Princesa! O que voc pensa que vai fazer com o Mehve?<br>NAUSICAA Quanto gua se acalmar, decole imediatamente e espere na parte alta  
>do c u [ALT: acima das nuvens]! Se eu n o voltar em uma hora, retornem<br>para o vale!  
>MITO Mas!<br>TIO Princesa! (nausicaa decola...)  
>TIO Ela se foi...<br>MITO (Para Kushana) Me d isto... Bem, todos, vamos fazer com a Princesa  
>nos instruiu. Princesa...<p>

(O piloto do ca a abatido est lutando uma batalha perdida contra um enxame de  
>insetos terrestres)<p>

PILOTO M-Merda! (O piloto cai de um desfiladeiro, perseguido pela Hebikera,  
>um inseto voador. Nausicaa salva o piloto das mand bulas do inseto)<br>PILOTO Voc ...?  
>NAUSICAA Voc matou muitos insetos! Nem bombas de luz ou o apito-inseto ir o<br>funcionar mais!

(A cauda do inseto atinge o Mehve. Eles caem em um banco de areia. O piloto  
>recobra a consci ncia)<p>

ASBEL Areia Movedi a! D-Droga!

(Nos c us acima do Fukai)

TIO J fazem 2 horas!  
>TIO Os insetos apenas aumentaram.<br>TIOS Princesa! Princesa!

(Campo Dourado; num sonho. A jovem Nausicaa est apanhando flores)

JHIL Nausicaa... Nausicaa! Venha c ... Venha c ...!  
>NAUSICAA Papai... Mam e est aqui, tamb m... N o... Eu n o quero ir pra l ...<br>NAUSICAA N o venha! N o h nada aqui. S rio, N o h nada aqui!  
>(uma larva de Ohmu aparece)<br>NAUSICAA N o venha para fora!  
>HOMEM uma larva de Ohmu.<br>JHIL Ent o a arvores estava infestada, no final das contas. [Esta frase  
>pode tamb m ser interpretada como "Ent o ela estava possu da pelo<br>inseto no final das contas!". dif cil dizer qual a mais correta]  
>JHIL Entregue ele, Nausicaa.<br>NAUSICAA N o. Ele n o fez nada errado!  
>JHIL Pessoas e insetos n o podem viver no mesmo mundo, crian a.<br>NAUSICAA (chorando) Por favor! N o mate ele! Por favor ...

(Ela acorda)

NAUSICAA Teto ...  
>NAUSICAA Um local misterioso [ALT: estranho] (O piloto, carregando<br>Mehve, corre at Nausicaa)  
>ASBEL Ola! Encontrei finalmente. Como Voc se sente?<br>NAUSICAA Onde n s estamos?  
>ASBEL Em primeiro lugar, Obrigado. Eu sou Asbel, de Pejite. Obrigado por me<br>salvar.  
>NAUSICAA Eu sou Nausicaa do Vale do Vento... Que lugar este?<br>ASBEL N o de se espantar que voc esteja maravilhada. N s estamos embaixo  
>do Fukai.<br>NAUSICAA Embaixo do Fukai?  
>ASBEL Veja, N s ca mos de l de cima, com a areia.<br>NAUSICAA ...! N s n o estamos com as mascaras!  
>ASBEL Sim, e isto. O ar aqui limpo. Eu me surpreendi, tamb m... Que<br>exista um lugar como este por sob o Fukai. Qual o problema?  
>(Nausicaa come a a se afastar)<br>ASBEL Nausicaa! N o v muito longe! (Ela caminha at uma das arvores  
>fossilizadas)<br>NAUSICAA Que rvore magn fica... Ela ainda conduz gua, mesmo estando morta...  
>(fragmentos de areia caem da rea superior. Ela pega um pouco)<br>NAUSICAA como a areia do posso...  
>NAUSICAA As rvores que fossilizaram esfarelaram [ALT: desmoronaram], e est o<br>caindo...

(Depois de um tempo, Asbel encontra Nausicaa)

ASBEL Voc est chorando?  
>NAUSICAA Sim... Eu estou feliz...<p>

(mais tarde)

ASBEL Rastel era minha irm g mea... Eu queria estar l por ela quando ela  
>morreu...<br>NAUSICAA Me desculpe... porque Eu demorei em te contar.  
>ASBEL N o... Me desculpe. Eu quase matei a pessoa que observou a morte da<br>minha irm . [ALT: A pessoa que ficou ao leito de morte da minha irm ]  
>["Mitoru" - Observar a morte. No Jap o, como em outros paises,<br>acompanhar a morte daqueles que voc ama ou est relacionado  
>considerado importante. Aqui, com Nausicaa Acompanhando a morte da<br>irm do Asbel neste caso, Asbel fica de alguma forma "em divida" com  
>a Nausicaa]<br>NAUSICAA N o.  
>ASBEL Ent o... Aquela coisa est no vale do Vento?<br>ASBEL ...! Nozes de gosto estranho, n o?  
>NAUSICAA Elas S o chamadas Nozes-Chic ria... S o muito Nutritivas.<br>ASBEL De qualquer forma, o gosto de lembra de sola de sapato!

(Naquela noite)

ASBEL A raz o do nascimento do Fukai? Voc uma pessoa que pensa a respeito  
>que coisas estranhas.<br>NAUSICAA As rvores do Fukai nasceram para limpar este mundo que os humanos  
>polu ram. Elas absorvem o veneno da terra para si pr prias, mudam eles<br>para cristais limpos, ent o morrem e se transformam em areia. Esta  
>caverna subterr nea foi criada desta forma. Os insetos est o<br>protegendo esta floresta.  
>ASBEL Se for verdade, n s n o temos op o n o ser a extin o. N s n o<br>sabemos quantos milhares de anos isto ira levar - N s n o podemos  
>continuar vivendo com medo do vapor [ALT: miasma] e dos insetos. No<br>m nimo, n s temos que encontrar uma forma para evitar que o veneno do  
>Fukai se espalhe mais do que j esta.<br>NAUSICAA Voc diz a mesma coisa de Kushana.  
>ASBEL N o! N s n o estamos planejando utilizar o Deus-Soldado com artefato<br>de guerra! Amanh quando voc conhecer todos, voc entender !  
>NAUSICAA Vamos dormir... Amanh ... N s temos que voar bastante...<p>

(De volta ao Vale, onde o Deus Soldado est sendo ressuscitado)

GUARDA Nada fora do comum, senhor.  
>KUROTOWA Duro indo tranq ilamente?<br>GUARDA Sim, senhor! A metade superior praticamente se estabilizou.  
>KUROTOWA (para o Deus Soldado) De fato, quanto mais eu olho, um monstro mais<br>ador vel voc me parece. Mesmo para um soldado como eu, a ambi o  
>que estava enferrujada por tanto tempo come a a pulsar. Uff! Est<br>rindo! Os da sua laia deveriam ter ficado adormecidos no subterr neo  
>at o fim dos tempos!<br>GUARDA Chefe! O comboio de vossa alteza foi atacado por rebeldes, e excluindo  
>a corveta, todos foram aniquilados.<br>KUROTOWA O que aconteceu com vossa Alteza!  
>GUARDA Me disseram que a nave dela explodiu em pleno ar.<br>GUARDAS Chefe!  
>KUROTOWA Os alde es ainda n o sabem...?<br>GUARDA N o, senhor!  
>KUROTOWA Bom! Eu j estou indo. Quanto ao restante de voc s, continuem a<br>opera o!  
>GUARDAS Sim, senhor!<br>KUROTOWA Ser a sorte que sorriu para um simples azarado, ou ser uma armadilha  
>da destrui o?<p>

(Em uma escada secreta no castelo)

GAROTO Tio Mito e os outros retornaram.  
>GAROTO Eles est o esperando pelo senhor no Mar cido, Mestre Yupa.<p>

(na cabine da nave antiga pr ximo ao Mar cido)

MITO Nos retornamos sozinhos sem a princesa... [arrependido]  
>[ALT: N s tivemos a aud cia de retornar sozinhos]<br>VOZ N o... Eu estou feliz que ningu m tenha se machucado.

(Em uma sess o da cabine)

KUSHANA voc diz que est me libertando?  
>YUPA Voc n o afundaria o Deus-Soldado no fundo do Mar cido e retornaria<br>para seu pr prio pa s? Os guerreiros Torumekianos que restaram no  
>vale s o poucos. Seria f cil lutar agora, mas n o h sentido em<br>aumentar o n mero de mortos.  
>KUSHANA Nem fogo ou gua ir o funcionar contra aquela coisa... voc nem<br>sequer pode mov -lo agora... at que ele comece a andar... Voc n o  
>entende? N o h retorno. Por causa do medo que um pais estrangeiro<br>pudesse possuir tanto poder, Eu fui ordenada a conquistar Pejite.  
>Agora que a exist ncia desta coisa sabida, os paises vizinhos ir o<br>logo enviar imensos ex rcitos, um ap s o outro. H apenas um caminho  
>restante para voc s todos. Revivam o Deus Soldado, combatam a<br>interven o dos poderes vizinhos, e vivam com aquela coisa! Vejam!  
>(Kushana tira a luva para mostrar a sua m o esquerda, que era<br>mec nica)  
>YUPA Por um inseto...?<br>KUSHANA Aquele que for meu marido ira ver coisas ainda mais terr veis. Queime  
>o Fukai! Mate os insetos! Porque Voc s hesitam em pegar de volta o<br>mundo humano? Pegue [ALT: tomem] aquela coisa de n s assim como  
>N s pegamos [ALT: tomamos] ela de Pejite.<br>YUPA N s n o iremos reviver o Deus Soldado!

(Uma crian a chega porta)

GAROTO Emerg ncia!  
>GAROTO Eei, Diga a senha!<br>GAROTO Estou com pressa!  
>GAROTO Vento!<br>GAROTO VALE!  
>GAROTO OK.<br>GAROTO Um esporo restou!  
>MITO O QUE?<br>GAROTO Eles est o soltando grandes quantidades de Vapor e est se tornando  
>uma imensa confus o por todo o vale!<p>

(Fora do castelo, uma multid o se aglomera)

VOZ Entreguem-nas!  
>VOZ R pido, Entreguem-nas!<br>VOZ Se n s n o nos apressarmos, todo o vale ser aniquilado!  
>VOZ isto mesmo! Entreguem os canchs de m o e os lan a-chamas!<br>VOZ Eles est o crescendo r pido!  
>GUARDA As ferramentas para queimar os esporos podem virar armas... Entrega-<br>las  
>seria...<br>KUROTOWA N o podemos fazer nada. Devolvam tudo menos as armas.  
>GUARDA Sim, senhor!<br>GUARDA A corveta est partindo!  
>KUROTOWA N o falhem desta vez. Peguem todas as tropas restantes de Pejite e<br>tragam para este vale.  
>GUARDA Sim, senhor!<br>KUROTOWA Droga, isto est ficando problem tico...  
>HOMEM R pido! R pido!<p>

(No Mar cido, o ca a est de partida)

GOLL Por favor encontre a Princesa.  
>YUPA Tomem conta do Vale. Contenham se at eu voltar.<br>GOLL Sim n s iremos.  
>GOLL N s iremos para o vale.<p>

(Nos campos)

HOMEM in til! Os esporos j se espalharam at aqui.  
>HOMEM Eles atingiram aqui, tamb m!<br>MULHER Saiam do meu caminho!  
>GUARDA O que voc est fazendo!<br>MULHER Aqui, tamb m!  
>VOZ Anci ...<br>ANCI N s s podemos queima-las... Esta floresta est perdida. Se n s  
>hesitarmos, todo o vale ser engolido pelo Fukai.<br>HOMEM N o h nada que n s possamos fazer...? Esta flores tem protegido  
>o reservat rio por 300 anos...<br>HOMEM Droga... Se ao menos eles n o tivessem vindo... (Aproximando o Vale,)  
>GOLL Parece que isto n o vai parar por a [ALT: parar apenas em queimar a<br>floresta]. Vamos!

(pr ximo a Pejite, Nausicaa e Asbel est o voando no Mehve)

ASBEL voc acha? Parece o mesmo para mim.  
>NAUSICAA Sem insetos... Eu gostaria de saber porque? Meu cora o est<br>disparado.  
>ASBEL S mais um pouco adiante. Se n s cruzarmos estas montanhas, meu povo<br>[ALT: amigos. "Nakama" tem nuances de amigos, aliados, companheiros,  
>aqueles que aspiram pelas mesmas coisas] estar l .<br>ASBEL ...? Parece estranho na dire o de Pejite. O que esta Neblina?  
>NAUSICAA ...! Asbel, coloque usa mascara!<br>ASBEL Insetos...! Eles est o mortos...  
>NAUSICAA N s vamos para Pejite!<br>ASBEL Cuidado! Tropas Torumekianas dever o estar l .

(Pejite esta em ru nas. Nausicaa e Asbel caminham atrav s da cidade. Eles  
>encontram o cad ver de um Ohmu que havia penetrado a parte da ru na que era a<br>muralha)

NAUSICAA Mesmo um Ohmu...  
>ASBEL N o posso acreditar o Domo central foi quebrado [ALT: devorado]...!<br>o fim de Pejite... Mesmo que aniquil ssemos os Torumekianos, isto

NAUSICAA Aniquilar? O que voc quer dizer, Asbel? (Eles notam um avi o)  
>NAUSICAA um transporte.<br>ASBEL a nave do meu povo [ALT: amigos]! Est descendo. Vamos!

(o Transporte Pousa)

LEADER Asbel! Voc est vivo!  
>ASBEL O que voc s fizeram? N s n o podemos nem sequer reconstruir desta<br>forma!  
>LEADER voc viu a cidade, ent o. N o se preocupe. Mesmo que ela for engolida<br>pelo Fukai, n s podemos queimar tudo de uma vez.  
>ASBEL Mas o Deus Soldado n o est aqui.<br>LEADER Eu sei, Ele est no Vale do Vento.  
>ASBEL Como voc sabe?<br>LEADER N s n o estamos para brincadeira, tamb m. N s j colocamos o plano  
>numero 2 em execu o. Hoje noite, todo o exercito Torumekiano no<br>Vale do Vento ser destru do.  
>ASBEL O que?<br>NAUSICAA destru do? O que voc s v o fazer?  
>LEADER Asbel, quem esta?<br>ASBEL nausicaa do Vale do Vento. Ela salvou minha vida.  
>LEADER O Vale do Vento...<br>NAUSICAA Me digam! O que est acontecendo? Asbel! Voc sabe, n o ? Me diga!  
>ASBEL Nos vamos fazer os insetos... atacarem.<br>NAUSICAA Foram voc s que fizeram os insetos atacarem Pejite? Como Puderam...?  
>LEADER N s temos que pegar de volta o Deus Soldado antes que ele seja<br>revivido a qualquer custo.  
>HOMEM para proteger o mundo... Por favor entenda.<br>NAUSICAA Ent o voc s ir o matar todos do vale no processo? Parem! Parem com  
>isso! Por favor!<br>HOMEM tarde demais.  
>LEADER Ningu m pode parar eles, depois que eles come am a correr. A maior<br>parte de n s foi morta pelos Torumekianos. N o h outro meio para  
>n s!<p>

(Nausicaa tenta fugir no Mehve)

LEADER Segurem ela!  
>NAUSICAA Me soltem! Deixem me ir!<br>LEADER Mesmo sendo dif cil agora, t o logo n s recuperarmos o Deus Soldado,  
>n s podemos queimar o Fukai e pegar de volta o mundo Humano.<br>NAUSICAA mentira! Voc s s o iguais aos Torumekianos!  
>LEADER N o! Eles iriam apenas usar ele para destrui o!<br>NAUSICAA Voc bebe a gua do po o tamb m, n o ? Quem voc acha que est  
>purificando esta gua? Os lagos e rios que os humanos transformaram<br>em gua polu da, as rvores do Fukai est o purificando. Voc est  
>dizendo que voc queimar estas florestas? Voc o culpado por<br>escavar o Deus Soldado!  
>LEADER ent o o que n s devemos fazer? Fazer como os Torumekianos ditam?<br>NAUSICAA N o, N o! Asbel, diga a eles a raz o porque o Fukai Nasceu! Que os  
>insetos est o protegendo o mundo...! Asbel! Por favor! (Asbel toma a<br>arma do leader)  
>LEADER O que voc est fazendo?<br>ASBEL N o se mexam! Deixem ela ir.  
>LEADER Acalme-se, Asbel!<br>ASBEL Eu estou falando s rio! Deixem ela ir! Nausicaa! Avise a todos (do  
>vale)! (Asbel atingido pelas costas e desmaia)<br>NAUSICAA Asbel! Me soltem!

SCMID4-  
>Revisado 2011/2002 Sueli Martins

(Kushana consegue escapar e est retornando para o Vale a p . Ela v o vale em tumulto)

KUSHANA Aqueles Tolos...!

(Uma multid o est atacando os soldados Torumekianos e seguindo para o castelo)

GOLL N s n o podemos evitar o que j come ou.  
>TIO Mas fomos mandados a nos conter...<br>KUROTOWA N o entrem em p nico; n s resgataremos os soldados com tanques!  
>GUARDA Chefe! O ltimo caiu.<br>KUROTOWA Eles est o vindo pra c ?  
>GUARDA Eu n o sei. Os alde es est o se juntando.<br>KUROTOWA Voc n o odeia isto? Uma floresta ou duas e eles j ficam sedentos de  
>sangue. uma repeti o de Pejite. (Kurotowa percebe os tios est o indo para o port o do castelo)<br>KUROTOWA Eles tomaram um tanque!  
>GOLL Saia com ele r pido!<br>TIO N o me apresse.  
>TIO Eles est o vindo!<br>GUARDA Avan ar!  
>GOLL Ei...ei, r pido.<br>TIO Ser que isto? Ah, moveu.  
>TIO para que lado voc est indo?<br>GOLL Para frente! Avante!  
>TIO Eu sei.<br>KUROTOWA Droga! Mandem todos os nossos tanques!(Kurotowa nota Kushana chegando)  
>KUROTOWA deveria imaginar, Ela est viva... Foi apenas um breve sonho...<br>(volta a si) Vossa Majestade!  
>TIO Enquanto n s seguramos o inimigo, peguem todos e se refugiem no mar<br>cido  
>HOMEM Entendido!<br>HOMEM Ag entem at a princesa retornar com o ca a!  
>HOMEM Todo mundo, r pido.<br>HOMEM Mais r pido!  
>GOLL N o seja lerdo. Porque voc n o ajuda tamb m?<br>TIO Eu tenho a bacia fraca ["gikkuri-goshi": uma bacia ruim; uma espinha fraca na rea da cintura]. Eles vieram! Os tanques vieram!  
>TIO R pido!<br>TIO Eu j sei!

(A bordo da corveta Torumekiana)

TENENTE N o h d vida?  
>GUARDA um transporte de Pejite. Eu a vi de relance al m daquelas nuvens.<br>TENENTE Bom!

(Na nave de Pejite)

GUARDA Por favor tenha cuidado. Ela estava reagindo violentamente apenas a  
>um minuto atr s...<br>MULHER R pido!  
>MULHER Senhorita Nausicaa, n s a tiraremos daqui. V e avise o Vale... Pode<br>ser que ainda haja tempo se voc usar a pipa...[ALT: planador]... Ela  
>est preparada. Eu ouvi tudo do Asbel. [ALT: Asbel nos contou tudo]<br>GAROTA Eu ficarei no seu lugar, ent o pegue isto r pido...  
>NAUSICAA Voc ... ?<br>MULHER Eu sou a m e da Rastel...  
>NAUSICAA M e...!<br>M E (do Asbel) Me desculpe... O que n s fizemos estava totalmente errado.  
>GAROTA R pido! (Nausicaa, vestindo o vestido da outra garota, sai junto com a m e do Asbel)<br>NAUSICAA Aquela garota...?  
>M E Est tudo bem, n o se preocupe.<p>

(Numa sess o de armazenamento do transporte)

MULHER Tenha cuidado.  
>VELHA Por favor perdoe o Nosso terr vel tratamento...<br>ASBEL Nausicaa, por aqui! R pido!  
>NAUSICAA Obrigada, todos voc s!<br>ASBEL Me desculpe pelo atraso...

(Em um compartimento de carga)

ASBEL Voc consegue voar daqui?  
>NAUSICAA Eu vou tentar. (Uma corveta aparece das nuvens)<br>NAUSICAA Uma corveta!  
>L DER Retirada! R pido, para as nuvens!<br>TENENTE Cessar fogo! Tolos! um inferno el trico e turbulento dentro das  
>nuvens.<br>GUARDA (Pejite) in til! N s n o conseguimos manobrar!  
>ASBEL A nave est se quebrando toda!<br>L DER Todos! N o podemos fazer nada. Vamos sair das nuvens e lutar!

(O transporte sai das nuvens, mas a corveta est esperando)

L DER Eles se anteciparam! [ALT: Eles previram nosso movimento]  
>ASBEL Droga. O que eles Torumekianos pretendem fazer?<br>NAUSICAA As nuvens! Eles n s for ar o para dentro das nuvens e embarcar o!  
>(A corveta pousa em cima da nave de Pejite, e tropas de assalto<br>embarcam)  
>ASBEL Eles est o vindo! Se voc vai voar, a hora agora.<br>NAUSICAA Eu n o posso fazer isto! Eu ficarei para tr s tamb m! Eu n o posso  
>simplesmente abandonar sua m e ou aquela garota que tomou o meu lugar<br>e ir!  
>ASBEL S voc pode salvar o pessoal do Vale! Por favor, v ! Por n s!<p>

(H lutas no corredor)

GUARDA N s tomaremos a nave. Sem prisioneiros. Matem todos [?].

(Um homem aparece na entrada da rea de carga)

ASBEL V , Nausicaa! V ! (Nausicaa empurrada para fora por Asbel)  
>NAUSICAA Asbel!<p>

(A corveta deixa a nave de Pejite para perseguir Nausicaa, logo, o ca a do Vale aparece)

MITO Princesa!  
>NAUSICAA Mito! (O ca a abate a corveta)<br>NAUSICAA Mito! Mestre Yupa!  
>MITO Princesa!<br>NAUSICAA R pido! Todos ser o [em referencia ao pessoal de Pejite]...!  
>Todos ser o!<br>MITO Eu vou estender o gancho de reboque! Mestre Yupa! puxe a alavanca  
>vermelha da direita!<p>

(De volta nave de Pejite)

GUARDA Este o nico local restante. R pido!  
>ASBEL A porta... est se quebrando!<br>L DER Deixe que venham... N s mostraremos o orgulho de Pejite!  
>GAROTA Gostaria de saber o que aquilo? Um p ssaro...?<br>PSTGUARDA uma nave! O ca a do Vale do Vento!  
>GUARDA O que!<p>

(Yupa pousa)

GUARDA Ora seu bastardo...! ["Kisama"] (Tr s guardas v o para cima de Yupa,  
>mas elimina eles)<br>TENENTE Yupa! Mate ele e ganhe fama! [ALT: ganhe reconhecimento]  
>(Yupa pula por sobre os guardas e encurrala o Tenente)<br>YUPA Rendam-se! A corveta n o ira retornar.  
>GUARDA F-forte... [ALT: H-habilidoso]<p>

(no ca a)

MITO Princesa, isto rid culo! O motor ir explodir!  
>NAUSICAA Ele s tem que durar at chegar ao Vale. [ALT: Eu n o me importo,<br>contanto que ele dure at o Vale] Aumente para 300! Senhor Deus...!  
>Senhor Deus dos Ventos! Por favor proteja a todos.<p>

(As pessoas do Vale est o sitiadas nos destro os da antiga nave espacial; o  
>ex rcito Torumekiano os mant m cercados)<p>

KUROTOWA Parece que n o conseguiremos tirar eles nem com uma alavanca...  
>KUSHANA Eles est o esperando pelo retorno dela...<br>KUROTOWA Retorno?  
>KUSHANA Eles acreditam que aquela garota ir retornar com o ca a.<br>KUROTOWA O ca a ser problem tico... Devemos come ar um turno agora antes que  
>o ca a retorne?<br>KUSHANA Voc sabe o que aquele ca a?  
>KUROTOWA Ele foi constru do antes dos Sete dias de Fogo, certo? Eu n o sei se<br>verdade, mas ele supostamente foi at as estrelas, ou algo  
>parecido. As armas n o ir o funcionar bem contra ele por ele ser<br>extremamente duro, mas, que importa, se n s atirarmos nos furos...  
>KUSHANA Eu tamb m quero esperar.<br>KUROTOWA H ?  
>KUSHANA Se, isto , ela conseguir realmente voltar das profundezas do Fukai<br>viva... Eu gostaria de ter conversado com aquela garota pelo menos uma  
>vez.<p>

(Ela desce at os prisioneiros do Vale)

KUSHANA Bem? se decidiram? Se voc s v o aconselhar eles a se renderem eu  
>soltarei voc s. Voc s querem que isto seja uma repeti o de Pejite?<br>TIO Voc uma princesa, tamb m, mas voc muito diferente da nossa  
>princesa...<br>GOLL Olhe para essa m o. a mesma doen a do Lorde Jhil. Em meio ano, eu  
>estarei como uma rocha. Mas, nossa princesa diz que ela gosta desta<br>m o. Ela me disse que uma bela m o de uma pessoa trabalhadora.  
>KUSHANA Mesmo sendo afetados pelos venenos do Fukai, mesmo assim voc s dizem<br>que ir o viver com ele?  
>TIO Voc usa fogo... N s usamos um pouco tamb m, mas...<br>GOLL Muito fogo n o d origem a nada... Fogo transforma a floresta em  
>cinzas em um dia...<br>TIO gua e vento levam 100 anos para criar a floresta. N s preferimos gua  
>e vento...<br>TIO Se a princesa ver aquela floresta, ela ir sofrer...  
>GUARDA Chefe. Quais s o as ordens?<br>KUROTOWA Cale a boca... [ALT: fique abaixado; v embora]  
>GUARDA Sim, senhor!<br>KUROTOWA Eu n o sei o que aconteceu, mas, bem, voc se tornou cora o-mole  
>[ALT: manageavel, am vel ; "kawai" = fofinha, bela, am vel]<br>KUSHANA Kurotowa! Solte estas pessoas!  
>KUROTOWA Ent o n s vamos esperar?<br>KUSHANA Deixa as tropas terem sua refei o! Em uma hora n s come aremos o  
>ataque!<br>KUROTOWA Refei o, heim...? Acho que vou demorar bastante nele...

mais tarde

HOMEM Algu m est vindo!  
>HOMEM o Goll e os outros!<br>GOLL Hum?  
>TIO Qual o problema...?<br>GOLL N o h vento...  
>TIO Sem vento? voc est certo... O vento parou...<br>ANCI oh...

GAROTA Anci , qual o problema?  
>MULHER Anci ?<br>ANCI Algu m... Algu m me leve para fora...!

(No caso da nave)

GAROTA a primeira vez que o vento para...  
>GAROTA Anci , meus ouvidos doem...<br>ANCI A atmosfera... O ar est cheio de dio...

(A bordo do ca a)

NAUSICAA N s estamos perto!  
>MITO N s j passamos pelo Fukai! Tr s minutos at o mar cido!<br>NAUSICAA Motores, Reduzir! N s desceremos abaixo das nuvens.  
>MITO O que s o aquelas luzes?<br>NAUSICAA Ohmu...!  
>MITO Os Ohmu sa ram do Fukai! Eles est o indo para o Vale do Vento!<br>NAUSICAA Por que? Como eles conseguiram que os Ohmu... atacassem?  
>NAUSICAA ...! Algu m est chamando a manada... Mito! Voe para aquela estrela!<br>MITO S-Sim.  
>NAUSICAA Ali! Mito, um sinalizador! Preparar... Fogo!<p>

(Um pequeno Ohmu est sendo carregado pelo ar)

MITO O que aquilo!  
>NAUSICAA Que cruel...! Eles est o usando aquela crian a como isca para chamar<br>a manada.  
>MITO Droga! Eu vou abat -los!<br>NAUSICAA N o! N o atire! Mito, por favor!  
>MITO Porque! Porque eu n o posso abat -los?<br>NAUSICAA se n s matarmos o filhote de Ohmu, n s n o seremos capazes de parar a  
>debandada!<br>MITO Ent o o que podemos fazer? Deste jeito, o Vale ser aniquilado!  
>NAUSICAA Acalme-se, Mito! N s retornaremos o filhote de Ohmu manada. Eu tenho<br>que tentar!  
>MITO Princesa, o que voc est fazendo?<br>NAUSICAA Mito, voc vai e avise a todos! (Nausicaa sai com o Mehve)  
>MITO Princesa! Sem ao menos uma arma...!<p>

(De volta ao Vale)

GUARDA Aqueles n o s o nossos sinalizadores!  
>KUSHANA Distancia?<br>GUARDA Em torno de 20 l guas. E imagino que seja do outro lado do lago.  
>KUSHANA Voc acha que o ca a?<br>KUROTOWA Provavelmente... um sinal requisitando ajuda. Certamente o ca a.  
>KUSHANA Uma hora j se passou. Vamos.<br>KUROTOWA voc n o vai esperar?  
>KUSHANA um caminho sangrento, no final das contas.<br>GUARDA Tropas Armadas, avan ar!  
>KUROTOWA Vossa Alteza, voc n o vai para dentro?<br>KUSHANA Aqui est bom.  
>GUARDA O ca a!<br>GUARDA Ataque a reo!  
>KUSHANA Cessar fogo! Parem. Pare!<br>GOLL Princesa!  
>KUSHANA Aguardem por ordens aqui! N o atirem!<br>KUROTOWA Vossa Alteza!

(O ca a pousa)

KUSHANA O que aconteceu com aquela garota?  
>GOLL Onde est a princesa!<br>TIO Ela n o est na cabine traseira!  
>MITO S o os Ohmu! Uma manada de Ohmu est vindo para c !<br>GOLL O que?  
>HOMEM Ohmu?<br>MITO A Princesa ficou para tr s sozinha para deter a debandada. N o h  
>tempo para lutas! Todos, para terreno alto! R pido!<p>

(Em cima dos escombros, observando)

GAROTA Anci , eu consigo ver luzes vermelhas!  
>GAROTA como se elas estivessem se multiplicando rapidamente!<br>GAROTA Eles est o vindo pra c !  
>ANCI Se segurem firme em mim... Ningu m pode par -los agora...<br>VOZES N o entrem em p nico! Est tudo bem, r pido!  
>VELHA Mito... Eu vou morrer de qualquer jeito; Eu prefiro morrer no Vale.<br>MITO N o. Enquanto a Princesa n o desistir, n s n o desistiremos.

(Kushana esta se dirigindo sua tropa)

KUSHANA Tudo bem? Ganhem tanto tempo quanto puderem. Eu retornarei logo.  
>KUROTOWA Vossa Alteza! Voc est considerando aquela coisa...? muito cedo.<br>KUSHANA Se n s n o usarmos ela agora, ent o quando? V !

(Nausicaa est circulando o 'Jarro Voador' de Pejite)

NAUSICAA N o Atire! Me ou am!  
>HOMEM Droga... Este a como um p ssaro!<br>ATIRADOR Aquela pessoa n o inimiga. Ela estava tentando dizer alguma coisa.  
>HOMEM Qualquer um que atrapalhar o plano um inimigo. Se n s n o deixarmos<br>a isca no Vale logo, seremos n s que estaremos em perigo. Ela est  
>vindo... Deixe que ela se aproxime bastante para atirar. Agora! Atire!<br>ATIRADOR N o! Aquela Rastel...  
>HOMEM Mexa-se!<p>

(Nausicaa pula do Mehve para o Jarro. A opera o interrompida e o Jarro perde  
>altitude. A larva de Ohmu pousa e puxa o veiculo para baixo. Nausicaa vai at a<br>larva machucada)

NAUSICAA Ohmu...  
>NAUSICAA N o fique nervoso... N o fique amedrontado [ALT: assustado]... Eu n o<br>sou sua inimiga... Me desculpe... Me desculpe... Eu n o posso pedir  
>para voc nos perdoar, posso...? Isto foi muito cruel, n o foi...?<br>(A larva de Ohmu, pressentindo a aproxima o da manada, come a a  
>avan ar)<br>NAUSICAA Voc n o deve se mexer! Vai piorar o sangramento!  
>HOMEM Oh n o! [ALT: Ai meu deus] N s fomos descobertos! [ALT: eles nos<br>encontraram]  
>ATIRADOR Eles est o vindo para c !<p>

(A larva de Ohmu tenta cruzar o lago para se juntar manada)

NAUSICAA N o! Se voc for com um ferimento desses...! A gua deste lago  
>perigosa, Pare! (o p de Nausicaa entra na gua e queimado pelo<br>cido)  
>NAUSICAA AAHH! (A larva de Ohmu afasta ela do lago. Ele estende sua antenas<br>para acalmar Nausicaa)  
>NAUSICAA voc ... [pausa] Crian a Af vel[ALT: boa crian a]... Eu estou bem...<br>Logo todos estar o aqui para lev -la de volta... (A manada que estava  
>indo de encontra crian a muda de dire o)<br>NAUSICAA Eles n o est o vindo para c ! Ohmu! N o! O Vale do Vento fica daquele  
>lado! Eles se perderam em seu dio. Se eu n o conseguir acalm -los,<br>o Vale ser ...!

(Foguetes est o sendo lan ados do Vale)

HOMEM Tolos! Eles est o atraindo os Ohmu por si pr prios!  
>ATIRADOR Estamos salvos...<br>HOMEM Vamos decolar logo. Verifique o motor... [pausa] P-pare!

(Nausicaa pegou a metralhadora do ve culo)

HOMEM N s podemos explicar!  
>NAUSICAA Nos carregue... Eu irei retornar a crian a manada!<br>HOMEM in til fazer uma coisa dessas. A manada n o ir parar!  
>NAUSICAA Voc s apenas tem que nos largar [ALT: descarregar] em frente da manada.<br>Nos carregue!  
>ATIRADOR Mas... Voc morrer , tamb m!<p>

(Mar cido)

GAROTA Todos morrer o, vov ?  
>ANCI Se este for o nosso destino... n s s podemos aceit -lo.<br>KUROTOWA N o se assustem!  
>GUARDA Vamos recuar, senhor.<br>KUROTOWA Idiota, voc fala em recuar... mas para onde? (Os soldados perdem a  
>coragem e uma deser o em massa se inicia)<br>KUROTOWA Hei! N o fujam! Esperem! Hei! Mantenham suas posi es at Vossa Alteza  
>retornar! Vossa Alteza... (Kushana Chega) a Vossa Alteza!<p>

(O Deus Soldado Aparece)

POVO o Deus Soldado!  
>KUROTOWA Est de decompondo... Era cedo demais.<br>KUSHANA Queime eles! Qual o problema...? Voc n o o descendente da ra a  
>mais maligna que j existiu da terra?<p>

(O Deus Soldado abre fogo contra os Ohmu; Seguido de uma imensa explos o)

KUROTOWA Magn fico... N o toa que o mundo foi queimado!  
>GUARDA Vossa Alteza Kushana... Urra! Urra!<br>KUSHANA Queime eles! Qual o problema, monstro? Atire de uma vez!

(O Deus Soldado come a a se desintegrar e desmorona)

GAROTA O deus soldado morreu...  
>ANCI melhor desta forma. A raiva dos Ohmu a raiva da Terra. Qual a<br>utilidade em sobreviver, dependendo de uma coisa daquelas?

(Nausicaa carregada com o pequeno Ohmu)

GAROTA Princesa! a Princesa!  
>ALDEOES Princesa. Princesa...!<p>

(O ve culo voador Descarrega Nausicaa e o filhote de Ohmu)

HOMEM Em um lugar daqueles...!  
>HOMEM Isto loucura...<br>MULHER Princesa!

(O estouro da Manada chega, e o corpo da Nausicaa arremessado ao ar)  
>(A manada de repente para a debandada.)<p>

(Na nave de Pejite, ao se aproximar do Vale)

YUPA A cor de ataque dos Ohmus est o se esvaindo...!

(Mar cido)

ANCI A raiva desapareceu da atmosfera...  
>MITO Eles Pararam... Os Ohmu pararam.<br>GAROTA Princesa!  
>GAROTA A Princesa est morta...<br>ANCI Ela acalmou a raiva dos Ohmu com sua pr pria vida...  
>Aquela crian a protegeu o Vale... (Um Ohmu levanta o corpo da Nausicaa<br>em suas antenas; outro Ohmu se juntam)  
>HOMEM Olhe!<br>KUROTOWA O que s o estas luzes...?

(H uma grande coaliz o de luzes. Nausicaa recobra a consci ncia [ou renasce, o  
>que voc preferir]}<p>

NAUSICAA Teto... Estou feliz... Ohmu, Obrigada... Obrigada...!  
>GOLL um milagre... um milagre!<br>ANCI Que simpatia eles possuem...! Os Ohmu est o abrindo seus cora es...  
>Crian as, olhem bem por mim no lugar dos meus olhos cegos.<br>GAROTA A Princesa est vestindo um vestido estranho azul escuro.  
>GAROTA como se ela estivesse caminhando sobre um campo dourado...<br>ANCI "Aquele que, vestindo um manto azul, dever descer em um campo  
>dourado..." Oh...!<br>GAROTA Anci ?  
>ANCI A velha lenda era realmente verdadeira...!<br>GAROTA Olhe!  
>HOMEM o Mehve!<br>HOMEM O vento...! O vento voltou!

(O povo se encontra com Nausicaa. Cenas do que acontece no futuro s o mostradas  
>durante o cr dito. A m scara de Nausicaa se encontra pr xima a um broto crescendo na caverna sob o Fukai)<p>

FIM

* * *

><p>Freach, Spanish, Japanse, Chinese and Portuges. All the languages, I've mastered over the years. It was annoying, but also very entretaining.<p>

And, being Nausicaa would certainly be a lot easier than being Sophie Hatter, young and beautiful. I heard a bee-bee sound, dropped the scripts and began seaching in my bag for my phone. It was Yugi.


	10. REVIEW!

IF I DON"T GET 10 REVEIWS I REFUSE TO CONTIUNE POSTING THIS STORY!


End file.
